Chaos
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: The sequel to "Close Your Eyes". Takes place after "Gone" and before "Doublemeat Palace". Buffy and friends are about to face a foe of a different kind. (Bad summary, just read it :) Finished)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters in "Buffy" belong to me, everyone else does.   
Author's Note: This story is the sequel to "Close Your Eyes"; it takes place a month after "Close Your Eyes". It takes place after "Gone"  
Author's Note: For later in the chapters, I know the guy's name isn't Rex but just work with me here. It's really Rack but I can't change it, it's a long story. So, just pretend and work with me. :)   
  
Chapter One   
  
  
Buffy Anne Summers pulled a stake out of her pocket and threw fake punches in the air, balancing on the balls of her feet. She jabbed the stake into the air and retracted it, putting in back in her pocket. She threw a spin-kick into the air and hit the dusty punching bag, causing it to swing around. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Buffy hit the punching bag with her fist, barely feeling the impact. Buffy brushed her hair behind her ears and watched the punching bag swing around on its rusted chain.   
Her sixteen year old sister, Dawn, watched Buffy's training from the doorway. "You've been training almost all day and you still fight like the same old Buffy." Dawn remarked, causing her sister to turn around.   
"Dawn, when did you get here?" Buffy asked, grabbing the punching bag and stopping the swinging.   
"Just now, Willow sent me over." Dawn answered and walked over to her sister. "She says that you really need to come home." She added.   
Buffy nodded. "Okay." She agreed.   
Dawn studied her sister. "You're not training this hard every night because you think that you didn't train enough...that you weren't prepared." Dawn asked.   
Buffy looked over at her sister. "No." She answered shortly.   
"You don't think it's your fault that Darry died, do you?" Dawn asked.   
"Dawn, enough." Buffy snapped and walked away from her sister.   
Buffy didn't want to look back at her sister; she didn't want Dawn to see the doubt in her eyes about the question. A month ago, one of Buffy's friends and one of the Scobby Gang had died last month in a battle. Buffy wasn't sure if she blamed herself for Darry's death but she knew in some part of her brain that she did, that it was her fault. If Darry had never met her, she wouldn't be dead; if she wasn't the Slayer, Darry would have never gotten mixed up in the whole thing. However, Buffy also knew that it wasn't her fault because there was nothing she could do to save Darry. However, she didn't want Dawn to think that she did blame herself because that would just worry her. Buffy was just returning back to 'normal' and she didn't want Dawn to think otherwise.   
Buffy and Dawn left the training room that was in the back of the Magic Box, which was a store that Anya owned, and left. The store was empty and dark, Anya had already closed up for the night. The half-moon shown through the windows, casting cream colored light on the floor. The sisters exited the store and Buffy locked it with her key.   
Dawn looked around, giving the bare streets of Sunnydale a once-over, just in case.   
"Come on Dawn." Buffy said and walked down the street, glancing back to make sure her sister was trailing behind her. Dawn was, following slightly closer then she usually would, almost grabbing her sister's hand. Buffy couldn't blame Dawn, everyone in the Scobby Gang seemed to be slightly jumpy since last month. Everyone seemed to be more aware of their own mortality now that Darry was dead; everyone really wanted to play safe.   
Dawn and Buffy walked to the Summers house without much trouble; Buffy and her sister entered through the kitchen door. Willow was in the kitchen, preparing dinner; she looked up and over at Buffy with a smile.   
"Glad to see Dawn talked you into coming home." She said with a smile.   
Buffy couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, couldn't pass up another night of Willow-cooking, burned Willow-cooking that is." Buffy said.   
"That sounds like something Kellie would have said." Dawn said, without thinking. Kellie was Darry's cousin, who had left Sunnydale a month ago. In the sense of Kellie leaving, Buffy did blame herself because if she had been able to keep Darry from getting killed, Kellie wouldn't have left. Neither would Oz; Buffy blamed herself the most for Oz leaving. If it hadn't been for her and Willow, Oz would have never come back to Sunnydale, which Buffy knew had been hard for him. However, he had completely been taken with Darry, and vice-versa; it didn't take a genius to see that Oz cared for Darry more then any other person. And Darry had felt the same way, and she had proven it. Darry had died saving Oz from the attack of the villain, who turned out to be her father. Buffy prayed the Oz didn't blame himself for Darry's death, because it wasn't that way at all. However, Oz and Kellie had both left Sunnydale; Kellie had gone back to Snowville, where she had lived before moving to Sunnydale, and Buffy had no idea where Oz went.   
However, Buffy didn't want to think too much on the events of the past. No matter how much she thought about them, how many times she dreamed about them at night, they weren't going to change.   
  
That night, after dinner, the residences of the Summers house had their first visitor since Darry's death, or their first visitor since Oz had come back to Sunnydale. It was Amy, to Willow and Buffy's surprise and she held something in her hand.   
"I, uh, wasn't planning on stopping by but I want to the graveyard and, well, I found this." Amy said and opened her hand. Rested in her palm was Darry's necklace that she had gotten from Oz for her birthday the day before she died. When her father had killed her, he snapped the necklace off of her neck. Darry had given it back to Oz before she died; Buffy hadn't known that Oz had left it in the graveyard, or maybe it had fallen out of his pocket.   
Buffy had to stop herself from snatching the necklace out of Amy's hands; she gently took it from the rat turned human. "Thanks." Buffy said.  
Amy seemed to notice the tenseness in the room and everyone staring at her. "Well, I guess I'd better go; Dad starts worrying a lot earlier these days." Amy said. She turned around and left the house, hoping to leave all the stares behind.   
Buffy closed the door and looked at the necklace in her hands. "Did Oz leave a number?" Buffy asked, looking up at Willow.   
"I don't think so, I don't think Kellie did either." Willow answered, looking down at the necklace that Buffy held.   
Without another word, Buffy turned away from the door and headed upstairs; instead of going into her room, she walked the extra flight of stairs to Darry and Kellie's deserted room.   
The two beds still sat in their spots, as though they were waiting for Kellie and Darry to return. Darry's night table was bare, like it was when she had gotten it, and covered with a thin film of dust. The top to Kellie's dresser was also bare and covered with a filmy dust; the dresser top had once been covered with pictures.   
Oz and Kellie had taken the pictures of Darry, divided among them; most of the pictures had been from Darry's birthday party, which was held the day before she died. Buffy couldn't help but find the irony in that; a birthday was supposed to mean that you had lived for one more year, not die the next day.   
Buffy walked over to Darry's night table and placed the necklace atop the dust and turned away. She walked down the stairs and rejoined the rest of the household in the living room.   
  
As Amy strode home, she couldn't help but think of how quickly everything could change in life. She had met Darry, twice, and couldn't help but admire the girl for her constant cheeriness and indomitable sense of courage that she seemed to have around her.   
Amy felt her mind wander as she thought about Willow; she had changed as well, from the magick loving, and magick using, girl she had once known to a normal person. Amy knew Buffy was to blame for that, as was she; if she hadn't taken Willow to see Rex then she would have never gotten in trouble with Sunnydale's very own Slayer.   
Amy stopped in her tracks and thought for a minute; Rex was a very powerful Warlock, even more powerful then she was herself. And maybe even more powerful then Willow, or when Willow was a witch. Maybe Rex was even powerful enough to raise the dead; Amy couldn't help but let her mind wander to that possibility. Would that help? Of course it would because, well, Buffy and the others seemed so upset without Darry, more then upset. But, would Rex even bring Darry back? Amy was sure that he could and there was only one way to find out.   
Amy turned and changed her way, instead of going home; she headed to the alley where Rex was. She easily found the 'secret portal' and entered the house where Rex and other magick junkies often lived.   
One man who was only a few years older then she was, was sitting in one of the doctor's office like chairs; he had large bags under his eyes and his breathing came out in short rasps.   
Amy looked away from the man and headed toward the door that lead to Rex's quarter.  
"Wait, wait in line." The man said, standing up from his chair and walking angrily over to Amy.   
Amy turned around but before she had a chance to say anything, the door opened and Rex stepped out.  
Both Amy and the man turned around to see him. "Amy, my darling, so good of you to come." Rex said, his voice, thick like velvet.   
The man stepped forward, buzzing as though he felt the magick already pulsing through his veins. "Fill me with your magick now, Rex, I have waited." He said.   
Rex raised his hand and pushed the man back with an invisible shove. "You will wait longer." He said and looked over at Amy. "This way, my darling girl." Rex suggested and held the door open for her.   
Amy and Rex entered the room and the door shut behind them, pushed by an invisible force. Rex turned to Amy. "What can I do for you, Amy?" Rex asked.   
Amy looked over at him. "I need to ask you a favor, a really big favor actually." Amy began and looked over at Rex.   
"Oh yes, I see now: a friend of yours has just died and you wish to bring her back to the land of the living. Am I correct?" Rex asked.   
Amy nodded, slightly impressed by Rex's insight. "Yes, I know it would please Buffy and the others if she were to be brought back." Amy said.   
"Yes but Buffy, the Slayer, is was the one who made the little Strawberry, your redheaded friend, leave. She had such power." Rex muttered. He looked over at Amy and saw the hope in her eyes. "But, I can see it would also please you. I can do it, but a few things are needed." Rex said.   
"Of course." Amy said. "What?" She asked, aware that she didn't know what it was he wanted.   
"Just a simple thing, the Urn of Oiris. Strawberry and her pals who own a shop in the city have the broken pieces of one. You must bring them to me; I can reconstruct it with magick. Once I have the Urn then I can bring your friend back to life." Rex said.   
Amy nodded. "I'll go in the morning." She promised. Amy turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She left Rex's hideaway and slipping through the alley, making her way back home.   
  
The next day, Amy headed to the Magic Box to find that Anya, Buffy and Willow were there.   
Buffy looked up, slightly surprised that Amy had made an appearance two days in a row. There was obviously something that she wanted; Amy knew that Buffy or at least one of the Scooby Gang was sure to be there.   
"Amy, can we help you?" Buffy asked.   
Anya left her spot from behind the counter and walked over to Amy. "No, I work here I will help. Except, I don't like you very much so Buffy can help you." Anya said, the words coming out in a rush as she returned to her spot behind the counter.   
"Exactly," Amy said, looking for the right words to say, "I was looking for something to buy." It was the first thing she could think of and felt slightly bad about duping the cheerful Anya.   
Anya bounced over to her and said, "Yes, how can I help you?"   
Amy looked around the store. "I need a, uh, book about, uh, cooking. Cooking using magick." Amy said.  
Anya thought for a minute. "I don't know if we have one, let me check." Anya said and walked away from Amy.   
Willow bowed her head and returned to flipping through books laid out on the table. Buffy glanced uncertiantly over at Amy and then returned back to the books as well.   
Amy looked around and realized that now was the prefect time to find the broken pot. However, she had no idea where it would be; she looked around again and saw a door that led to either a storage room or a basement. Perhaps the pot, or Urn as Rex called it, would be in there.   
As quietly as she could, Amy snuck away from the table and headed toward the door. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. She slipped into the room, which was indeed a basement; things littered the rusty metal shelves that looked like they belonged in the shop itself.   
Amy looked around and flinched slightly when she saw a mummy hand crawling around on a box that was labeled: Do Not Enter. Amy decided to take the advice written on the box.   
Scattered on the floor by the box was a dust colored pot, broken into about five pieces. Amy guessed that was the Urn that Rex needed. She walked over to the box and picked up the pieces of the pot and cradled them in her hands.   
She looked around, looking for a back way out; she doubted she could explain why she was carrying the broken remains of a pot. A pot that Willow nodoubtly would recognize.   
There was a back exit, Amy saw the red letters in the gloom. She headed toward it, being careful not to drop the pieces and left the Magic Box.   
  
Anya returned, carrying a book in her arms. She looked around, frowning when she didn't see Amy. "Where did she go?" Anya asked.   
Willow looked up. "I didn't see her leave." She remarked.   
"I doubt that Amy was here because of that book; I don't know what it is but I think she's up to something." Buffy muttered.   
  
Amy carried the broken pieces and entered Rex's abode and entered the room where he gave magick junkies their 'buzz'. Rex wasn't surprised to see her as he turned around, magickal energy sparked from his fingertips.   
"Amy, my dear girl, I see you have brought me what I asked for." Rex said and looked down at the broken remains.   
Amy carried the pieces of the pot over to Rex and laid them on the table behind him. "You'll use the pot to bring Darry back to life, right?" Amy asked.   
Rex laughed. "My darling girl, someone of my magick standing doesn't need the pot to restore life to the dead. Now, I see that your friend Willow had to use this pot to restore the life to the Slayer but she was weak. No, I will use this Urn for something more important then bringing a body back to life." Rex said and fingered the pieces of the Urn carefully.   
"What?" Amy asked, uncertain that she wanted to know and uncertain that Rex would even tell her.   
Indeed Rex didn't answer but turned to face Amy with a scowl on his sometimes hideous features. "Does it matter?" He asked sharply. "Do you want your mortal friend back to life or not?" Rex snapped.   
Amy nodded. "I didn't mean to...cross my boundaries. Yes, I do want you to bring her back to life, please." Amy pleaded, thinking that Rex wouldn't agree to bring Darry back.   
Rex laughed at Amy's child-like behavior. "My dear girl, you must leave me then." He said, his laughter dying away and his normal, rough voice returning. "I will bring Darry, as you call her, back to life." Rex agreed.   
Amy grinned. "What can I do to repay you?" Amy asked, not sure she should have asked but the words came out before she had a chance to think about them.   
Rex chuckled again, not a happy chuckle, however. "In do time, girl, all in do time." He answered.   
  
For most of the day, Amy waiting around the cemetery to see if Darry was indeed alive. Then, it occurred to her that Rex might not bring her back until the night, so Amy decided to leave the cemetery until then.   
  
Buffy bounced on the balls of her feet and looked over at her sister, who was talking away on the phone, at the kitchen table. Dawn was talking to Steven, her boyfriend who she had met at school and who had asked her to the Christmas party. In turn, Dawn had invited him to the Christmas party that Buffy held, here in the house.   
Buffy stared impatiently as Dawn continued to chatter to Steven. "Come on Dawn, we have to meet the people at Social Service office in," Buffy glanced at the kitchen clock, "ten minutes." She said.   
Dawn shot her sister a look and then said into the phone, "I have to go, Steven, but I'll call you when I get back." She hit the 'off' button and looked over at Buffy. "There, happy now?" Dawn asked.   
"Yes, but know we only have nine minutes left to get there and the social worker people won't think I'm a fit guardian if I can't even get you there on time." Buffy snapped. "Come on." Buffy said.   
Dawn stood up and followed her sister out the kitchen door.   
  
As night began to descend in Sunnydale, Amy found herself caught up at home so she couldn't return to the cemetery. Buffy and Dawn were stuck at the Social Services office because Buffy was forced to answer the same questions over and over. However, while the other members of the Scooby Gang and whatnot found some reason to keep them from leaving the house, Rex left his hideaway and walked slowly to the cemetery.   
He arrived and stood in front of Darry's grave. He couldn't help but read the engraving, made more distinct by the moonlight.   
Rex pulled a pouch, made out of dead animal skin, out of his pocket and opened. He took a hand full of the herbs and whatnot that were inside the bag and sprinkled them around Darry's gravestone.   
He raised his hands and began to chant words in Latin, words almost impossible to hear by anyone except him. However, the words were heard loud and clear by the Underworld and the Powers That Be because lightning began streak across the sky in spiderweb like patterns.   
A strong wind began to pick up, rustling the branches of trees nearby; creatures in the woods behind the cemetery shrieked and began to race from their hiding places. The lightning began to turn dark shades of red and purple as the bolts streaked across the sky.   
Rex continued to chant in Latin, his voice growing louder and more forceful with each syllable he spoke.   
As quickly as it started, the lightning and wind stopped and all became still. Rex lowered his hands and stared down at Darry's grave. It was completed, when the girl should rise was not up to him. Only time would tell.   
  
First, she felt the overwhelming urge that she should run; then she felt like she should be somewhere else, doing something else. However, Daralyn Alicia Moore didn't know exactly where she was or exactly what she was doing there. Then she felt the strangest sensation, a soft, plush material beneath her fingers. She was surprised because had the overwhelming sense that she hadn't felt anything in a very long time.   
She moved her fingers and rubbed the material on her fingertips and on her palms. Slowly, everything began to come back and fill her head; it was more then she could handle at the moment, thoughts poured into her head like the pounding of a waterfall.   
Everything came back; she had died, how long ago she didn't know but she knew that she had died at the hand of her father. Then she remembered Oz; at that thought it felt as though her heart had been placed back inside her body. Oz, she couldn't take her mind off him; she loved him, with all her heart and she had left him for however long. Then she thought of Kellie, her cousin that had moved to Sunnydale to be with her after her parents died in a car accident. What had happened to Kellie?   
Darry thought about Buffy and the rest of the Scooby Gang, even Spike, who was her cousin's vampire beau. Darry opened her eyes and all she saw was dark. At first, she thought that her eyes were still closed but slowly she began to take in a picture.   
Above her was a white material that looked like the kind of material that she felt under her fingers. After a second, Darry realized where she was; she was buried in a coffin, underground.   
Unable to stop herself, her breaths came out in short gasps and her now-beating heart was pounding her chest. She was buried, in a coffin; buried, that thought screamed in her head.   
'I can't die!' Her head screamed. 'Not again!' Darry raised her hands and clawed at the soft material above her. Her clawing was frantic so she was unable to get purchase on the material; her fingers kept slipping and falling onto her chest. Darry felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she distraughtly tried to grab hold of the material and tear it.   
Finally, she snagged a small tear and ripped it away, revealing the polished top of the coffin. Darry nearly screamed in anguish and knew she would never be able to break the lid of the coffin.   
She lowered her hands and slightly hung her head in defeat, feeling a cold shudder run along her back as she thought about what it was going to be like to die a second time. The first time had hurt, a lot, but she didn't know if suffocating would hurt as much, if at all.   
She cried as she thought about how she would never see Oz or Kellie or Buffy or, God, even Spike again. She couldn't help but think 'Now I won't have another funeral, no more flowers' even though she had no idea why.   
She was about to give up completely when she remembered that perhaps her legs would be able to kick through the coffin lid. Darry lifted her left leg as though she was testing it out; once she saw that she could indeed lift it, she gave the coffin lid a powerful kick.   
She heard the vague sound of splintering wood and nearly grinned. She lifted her right leg as well and kicked with both legs. Bits of wood fell onto the material beneath her. Darry kicked again and a little bit of dirt showered onto her legs.   
With a mad deterimation, Darry gave the coffin lid a final kick and the wood broke, showering dirt onto her legs and thigh.   
Darry realized that she wouldn't be able to get out, since there was probably thickly packed dirt above her. Plus, her head and upper body was still under the coffin lid.   
She slowly begin to retract her legs under her so she had room to slowly go forward. It took a little while because she didn't have much room to move and she was getting a little short of breath. However, she finally was able to look at the dirt above her.   
She began to claw at the dirt and realized that her fingers were bloody, no doubt from clawing at the material above her. However, she had to ignore the pain as she clawed her way through the dirt.   
Finally, she felt her hands break surface and she frantically pulled herself up. She nearly gasped when she saw the ground above but stopped herself because she didn't want to breath in any dirt.   
She pulled herself free from the confides of the tomb and sobbed as she sucked in the clean Sunnydale air. She rested her head on the grass and felt her tears trickle onto the ground.   
She was alive, though she didn't know how but at the moment it didn't really matter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two   
  
  
  
Everything was so bright; that was the first thing Darry noticed about good ol' Sunnydale. The second thing she realized was that she had no idea where she was; or, she knew where she was persay. She knew that she was in Sunnydale, free from the ground, and in a cemetery. However, she couldn't remember the address for the Summers house or even which way the Summers house was; in fact, she was surprised she remembered her own name.   
Darry stood up and brushed some of the dirt off the velvet front of her black dress. She began walking, more like stumbling, away from the cemetery, to where she didn't know.   
  
Amy finally was able to pull herself away from her father, who insisted that they watch some movie together; Amy promised she would be back as soon as possible.   
She ran to the graveyard, barely hearing the slap of her sneakers against the pavement. When she arrived at the graveyard, she was shocked at what she saw. The dirt and earth around Darry's gravestone was upturned and looked as though someone had pulled themselves out of the ground.   
Amy cursed loudly as she realized that Darry had indeed risen from the dead but Amy knew that she had forgotten something: Darry had to claw herself from her grave, like zombies in those old movies. How could she have been so stupid, how could she have overlooked that fact? Why hadn't Rex done something to keep Darry from having to claw her way out like some buried rabbit.   
However, Amy knew that there was a bigger problem that she needed to attend to, other then Darry having to claw her way out. The fact that Darry wasn't here.   
  
Buffy opened the door to the kitchen and nearly dropped into one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Dawn trudged in behind her, frowning.   
"So, I don't understand what that whole meeting was about." Dawn muttered.   
"I have no clue but I think that it was a good idea we went." Buffy answered, looking up at her sister.   
Willow entered the kitchen and looked down at the tried Summers girls. "Meeting not go well?" She asked.   
Buffy looked up. "It went rather well." Buffy said, knowing that she sounded like Giles. "But it was pointless, I think." Buffy answered.   
"As always." Willow muttered.   
Dawn sat down beside her sister and ran her finger along the table. "I miss Darry, she would be here, a funny comment ready to perk us all up." Dawn muttered.   
Buffy looked over at her sister, remembering for the first time that Dawn had befriended Darry when everyone else doubted her means and intentions. Buffy wondered if she had been right in judging Darry's intentions; the girl wasn't evil but it was in her blood to be evil. However, Buffy wanted to kick herself for thinking bad about Darry; Darry had done but Buffy had been afraid of, scarficing herself and dying, again. However, Darry didn't think about that, she just did and accepted the consequences.   
"I miss her too, Dawnyine." Buffy muttered and laid her hand on Dawn's. Dawn looked up at her sister and gave her a half smile.   
Before Dawn could say anything, there was a knock on the door; the knock turned into a pounding. Willow hurried to open the door; she was surprised when Amy walked into the house and headed for the kitchen.   
"Buffy, please, ask questions later but we have to act now. Darry's alive but I don't know where she is and we have to find her." Amy said, the words pouring out of her mouth.   
Buffy stood up, pushing her chair behind her. "What? Back up Amy." Buffy said.   
Amy frowned. "What part of 'ask questions later' don't you understand? We have to find her, something bad could happen to her." Amy said.   
"Darry's alive?" Dawn asked.   
Buffy frowned as she realized what Amy was telling her. "You brought her back to life?" Buffy asked.   
"Not me, but yes she is." Amy answered.   
Willow turned to face the witch. "Rex, you didn't use Rex to bring her back did you?" Willow asked, she didn't bother to wait for Amy to answer. "How could you trust him, after all he did?" Willow snapped.   
Amy turned. "I thought I was doing the right thing." Amy muttered.   
"Okay, I thought we had all learned our lesson on bringing people back from the dead but there's nothing we can do about it now." Buffy said. "Let's go find her." She added.   
Dawn stood up. "I'm going." She said, hoping that the tone of her voice didn't leave room for rebuff.   
"Let's go." Buffy said. "All of us." She said, looking over at Amy with a glare. When no one moved, Buffy said, "Now!"   
Everyone headed out the back door, all thinking different thoughts.  
  
Darry stumbled along the roads of Sunnydale, squinting her eyes because of the streetlights. She held her bloody fingers up to her head and slightly covered her eyes, attempting to stop the head-ache that pounded in her temples.   
She looked around, trying to get her bearings but she couldn't really tell where she was. She looked up at the sky and saw the sparkling stars and half-moon nestled in the blanket of darkness. Darry frowned as she looked back down, things were starting to get familiar. To her left was a shop labeled 'The Magic Box' which rang a bell in Darry's head.   
She headed toward the store, squinting her eyes and trying to see if anyone was in the store. Darry didn't notice the vampire lurking in the shadows, scanning for potential victims. When the vampire saw the stumbling Darry, he knew he had found an easy meal.   
  
Buffy scanned the graveyard feverishly, looking for any sign of life in such a dead place. However, there was no sign of Darry; Buffy wouldn't have believed Amy aside from the fact that it was clear that someone had dug themselves out of the ground. That someone happened to be Darry.   
Buffy knew what it felt like to wake up in a coffin and have to dig your way out; however, Buffy had her slayer strength to aid her in the task, she couldn't believe that Darry had managed to free herself. But then again, Darry wasn't exactly your run-of the-mill girl, either.   
Dawn kicked at the dirt around Darry's tombstone and then looked over at Buffy. "What will they do with her tombstone?" She asked, looking down at the rose-quartz stone.   
Buffy shrugged. "That's the least of our problems, at the moment, Dawn. We need to find Darry." She said.  
Willow looked around. "There's no way to tell which way she went." Willow muttered.   
"Okay then, we split up. Dawn you come with me, but Amy and Willow you guys go separate ways." Buffy commanded.   
Willow and Amy nodded and split up while Dawn and Buffy headed into the heart of Sunnydale.   
  
Darry pounded with bloody hands on the door of the Magic Box, knowing that no one was inside but unable to keep herself from trying.   
A growl sounded in the shadows behind her and Darry whirled around, coming face to face with a vampire in full face. Darry's eyes widened in surprise but she wasn't afraid, not really. However, she backed into the door of the Magic Box and tried to assume the fighters' stance that she had seen Buffy take so many times.   
The vampire lunged at Darry and even though the girl tried to block his attack, he managed to secure his hands around her neck. Darry gasped for air and managed to shove the vampire backward, giving herself more room to move.   
The vampire attempted to shove her to the left, away from the brick wall that was at the right of the Magic Box, at the same time Darry tried to shove him into the brick wall. The two turned a semi-circle, leaving the vampire backed against the glass door of the Magic Box. The vampire growled and swung Darry toward him, throwing her threw the glass door.   
Both Darry and the vampire fell threw the broken glass door and onto the ground. Darry felt the little bits of glass bite into her skin but she ignored them as she pulled out of the vampire's hold.   
She stood up, shaky at first, but then getting her footing; Darry looked around and remembered that Anya and Xander owned the Magic Box. There was bound to be a stake or some sort of weapon to fight her attacker.   
The vampire shook his head and stood up, growling at Darry as he watched her through glowing eyes. The girl, his prey, was looking around for a weapon; perhaps she wasn't as helpless as he thought she was, at first.   
  
Buffy and Dawn passed by another set of stores on Main Street without seeing sign of Darry. Buffy was beginning to get worried about Darry; people disappeared in Sunnydale all the time and it was a good thing.   
Buffy looked around and saw the Magic Box; however, something was amiss, Buffy could tell at first glance. Looking closer, Buffy saw that the glass door had been shattered.   
  
The vampire leapt at Darry as she attempted to open the glass on the front of the counter and take out one of the knives. Both Darry and the vampire flipped over the counter and landed on the floor behind it with a hard thud.   
Darry felt her bones jar as she hit the ground, also hearing her teeth clank together in her jaw.   
Blinking away tears, Darry stood up but was shoved down again by her vampiric attacker.   
"Let her go!" A voice commanded, sounding from the front of the shop.   
The vampire, who had Darry in another choke hold, looking up, turning his head to face the voice. He barely had chance to blink because a sharp stake protruded his chest and turned him to dust.   
When the vampire 'died', Darry felt the air return to her lungs. She coughed and blinked her eyes, brushing dust off her.   
She looked up to see a wide-eyed Buffy, clutching a stake and staring open-mouthed at her.   
"You are alive." Buffy muttered, hardly giving the demter of a Slayer.   
Darry looked around and then down at herself, her dirt covered self. "Looks like." She said.   
  
As soon as Buffy and the others returned home, Buffy called Anya and Xander to tell them that Darry was alive. Then she told Darry that she should get a shower to clean herself off. Buffy couldn't help but grimace when she looked down at Darry's torn and bloody fingers.   
  
Darry took a towel off the rack and ran it quickly through her wet hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, 'same old Darry; same old alive Darry'. She wrapped the towel around her body, tying it together in a makeshift toga. She had forgotten to ask Buffy where her clothes were, if they were still in the house at all.   
Darry felt a little self-conciess as she slowly went downstairs; however, she had to ask Buffy where her clothes were.   
Buffy was in the kitchen, hanging up the phone. Buffy glanced up at Darry, giving her the once-over. "Right, clothes, sorry. Um, I think Oz went through all that stuff; he put it in a cardboard box that should be in you and Kellie's room." Buffy told her, without waiting for Darry to ask a question.   
Darry smiled, wincing slightly at the mention of Oz's name; she didn't have to ask, Oz wasn't here and neither was Kellie.   
Darry turned to leave but was stopped by Buffy's words. "Are you okay, I mean serouisly, are you feeling fine?" Buffy asked.   
Darry turned around to face the Slayer. "Yeah. I mean, I'm not exactly twirling around on a mountain top, the wind in my hair, 'the hills are alive with the sound of music' fine but, yeah, I'm dealing. I'm alive and kicking; it takes more then that to keep me down." Darry answered.   
Buffy gave her the once-over and then said, "I guess it does. Clothes." She pointed out with a smile.   
Darry nodded sheepishly and then headed upstairs. Darry walked the familiar route to her room in the attic that she had shared with her cousin, almost as though it was a normal night. Almost as though she hadn't been dead for a month.   
She entered the room and was surprised at how bare it was; the top of Kellie's dresser was so bare after having so many pictures stacking upon it. She looked over at her night table and was surprised to see her gold necklace laying atop it.   
She barely remembered taking it from her father right before he killed her; she had wanted to give it back to Oz but...she wasn't able to. He must have found it anyway and brought it.   
She walked over to the table and picked up the necklace. The clasp wasn't broken, like it had been when her father broke it; Oz, or someone, must have repaired it. She put the necklace on and bit her lip to keep the tears from coming. It worked.   
She looked around for a cardboard box, Buffy had said her clothes were in. She saw the box by her bed; the cardboard flaps her folded together, pressed down.  
She walked over to the box and dropped to her knees. She opened the flaps and sucked in a breath when she saw what was nestled among her clothes.   
She reached into the box and picked the item up, hardly believing what it was; in her hands was the picture of her and Oz that Kellie had taken Christmas Eve night. Darry looked at the picture and had to admit that she looked a little silly covered in snow; however, she looked very happy, as did Oz.   
Darry took a deep breath and held the picture to her chest, clutching it tightly. Then she pulled an outfit out of the box; a pare of sweat pants and a sweat shirt would have to do for the moment. As she put the outfit on, she couldn't help but   
think about where Oz and Kellie might be at the moment 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
  
  
Darry went downstairs and was surprised to see Xander and Anya sitting at the kitchen counter. Anya turned around to face her when she entered the kitchen and was all smiles when she caught sight of the newly alive Darry.   
She jumped out of her seat and bounced over to Darry and gave her a hug. Darry was surprised at the girl's behavior, since Anya hadn't always been the best friend she had always been missing. Anya broke the hug and then studied Darry. "Xander said that I should be happy to see you; I am, but he told me to...I can't remember but I heard you were supposed to hug someone you haven't seen in a while." Anya said.   
Darry smiled. "I'm happy to see you too Anya." Darry said and grinned.   
Xander walked over to Darry and made to hug her but Anya stopped him. "Hands off." She muttered to him, giving him the evil eye. Xander looked down at his financee; he decided not to get Anya mad. Xander held out his hand for Darry to shake; when she took his hand she was surprised how tightly he gripped it, it was very clear that he was happy that she was back.   
Xander released Darry's hand and smiled; Darry smiled back. Buffy walked over to the group. "Apparently Amy brought Darry back to life." Buffy said, as though filling them in.   
Darry looked over at the Slayer; before Darry could say anything, Buffy spoke. "I see you found your necklace." She remarked, eyeing Darry's neck. The necklace lay perfectly on her neck as though it was made just for her and no one else.   
Darry nodded, causing the necklace to sway slightly. "Yeah, it was on my night table." Darry answered.   
  
After Dawn and Darry had gone upstairs and Xander and Anya left, Buffy and Willow sat in the kitchen talking.   
"We should tell Oz." Willow remarked, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie that rested in her hands.   
Buffy looked over at her friend. "You're right, but we have no way of knowing where he his. We should call Kellie too; I'm sure she went back to Snowville." Buffy added.   
"It's weird." Willow remarked, her mouth full of cookie.   
"What is?" Buffy asked, surprised by her friend's random comment.   
"Having Darry back; it's as weird as having you back after...after you died. I was just telling myself this morning: 'Stop thinking about that night because there's nothing you can do to change it.' And now, well, it's changed." Willow answered.   
Buffy nodded and was surprised how Willow's thoughts were much like her own. "I know what you mean; Dawn asked me, last night, if I blamed myself for Darry's death and I have to admit that I sort of did. I kept thinking: 'was there something I could have done to keep her from dying'? I knew there wasn't but I couldn't help but think that." Buffy said.   
Willow nodded. "Yeah." She replied shortly and finished her cookie. She looked over at her friend. "But Darry's back now." She said.   
Buffy nodded. "Yes." She said.   
  
Darry stared up at the ceiling, looking up at the 'wooden' top. The half-moon shown through the windows that Kellie begged Xander to make. Darry looked around the empty room; the moonlight barely washed over the top of Kellie's dresser which was covered with a thin layer of dust.   
The moonlight glinted on the glass fronting of the frame that held the picture of her and Oz. She hadn't told anyone that she had the picture but Buffy had mentioned that Kellie and Oz had taken all the pictures from her birthday party.   
Darry sighed and rolled over on her side, tried of looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes scanned the bare floor, barely seeing through the dark. She closed her eyes, wishing sleep to come but knew that it wouldn't.   
  
In a cheap hotel somewhere outside of L.A. Oz found that he couldn't sleep. His eyes wandered around the poor wallpaper job and broken television set. His guitar sat in the corner of the room, gathering dust because he hadn't used it since he left Sunnydale. On the stain-covered table beside his bed was a picture of him and Darry from her birthday party. Kellie had taken most of the other pictures; he had two other pictures that weren't in frames in his suitcase. He put this one on the table because he liked it the best.   
Oz closed his eyes and opened them again, feeling a slightly sting that signaled tears. It seemed, to him, that all he ever did was lie in bed, doing nothing; he didn't really care because there was no reason to do anything else.   
Oz closed his eyes again, trying to force sleep upon his seemingly always tired body. However, he knew that sleep wasn't that easy.   
  
In an apartment building that rested by the main part of Snowville, Kellie wandered around the small one room apartment that she had called home after leaving Sunnydale a month ago.   
She picked up a towel and wiped away some dust that wasn't on the kitchen counter. Her only companion since leaving Sunnydale was a cat that came and went as it pleased, which she called William, after the vampire that she had called her boyfriend back in Sunnydale. Kellie doubted that Spike wanted anything to do with her after the way she had yelled at him the night she left Sunnydale.   
Kellie had found that she was having trouble sleeping ever since she left Sunnydale. She could barely sleep for more then five hours, if she was even that lucky.   
On the mantle, above the fireplace that really didn't burn logs, were pictures that she had taken with her. Most of the pictures were from before she moved to Sunnydale, of her and her parents. There were a few from Sunnydale, from Darry's birthday party, which was held the day before she died. One of the pictures was of her and Spike, at Darry's party; Kellie was worried that the picture wouldn't develop because she didn't know if vampires took good pictures. However, it had come out and Kellie had placed it in a frame and set it atop the mantle.   
After glancing at the pictures, Kellie headed to her room. William lay in the hall, having entered through the cracked sliding-glass door that she left open for him. Kellie stepped over the cat, causing him to hiss and sprint away.  
She entered her bedroom, which was dull and white, and lay down in her bed. She looked out the window and saw the snow building up on top of the bushes outside her window. Even in the middle of February, it still snowed constantly in her little town. However, despite the snow, Kellie wished she was in Sunnydale.   
  
The next day, Willow brought up the subject of telling Oz that Darry was alive and in Sunnydale. However, Darry didn't seem to find that idea one of the best.   
"I don't want him to know." Darry said, avoiding everyone's stares. "I don't want Kellie to know either." She added.   
"Why?" Buffy asked, surprised at Darry's words.   
Darry looked over at her. "You're the Slayer, so you'll understand this better then anyone else, and you know how dangerous life can by. There's nothing granteeing that I won't go into another battle and survive. And, Oz and Kellie have already had to lose me once, I don't want them to have to go through that again. It's better if they don't know." Darry answered.   
Buffy had to admit that she did understand; she didn't want to die again but more, she didn't want to put Dawn and the others through that again. However, the Slayer could tell that there was something that Darry wasn't telling them; Buffy could tell that Darry really wanted both Oz and Kellie to know that she was alive.   
However, Buffy just nodded, silently agreeing for the time being. Darry looked away from her, not smiling or revealing any of what she felt.   
  
Spike sat alone in his crypt, bored as ever; it seemed that all he ever was bored. Kellie used to drop by and keep him company but now she wasn't in Sunnydale so he had no one to keep him company. Sometimes Buffy dropped by, just to toy with him; use him then shoot him down, telling him that she despised him and for him to never come near her again.   
Spike wished for some excitement in Sunnydale, anything at all. After all this was the Hellmouth and excitement was never far away.   
  
Rex looked down at the newly repaired Urn of Orsis with satisfaction. How easily he had tricked Amy into bringing him; humans could be easily tricked. Now, he had the tool that could make him even more powerful then he already was. Amy, and probably the witch Willow, had no idea what the Urn's true powers were. Yes, it could raise the dead but it could also capture all the souls of the damned death; those sworn to Hell or Limbo because they were evil or murderous in life, which was exactly the kind of crowd that Rex liked to hang with.   
Once all the souls were imprisoned in the Urn then they would take the form of a horrible entity, capable of destroying the world or plunging it into Hell. Rex was eager to see if all that he had heard was really true.   
  
Darry walked around the house, wondering if someone could be as bored as she felt at the moment. Dawn was off at school, Willow was running an errand, Anya was off at the Magic Box, Xander was working at some site and Buffy was somewhere, Darry didn't know where.   
Darry felt as though she had done every possible thing to do, in the house. She had dusted, cleaned, rearrangened all the books in order of pages on the downstairs bookshelf and made sure everything was in its proper place. There was probably nothing more she could do, except lay on the couch and be bored and wait for something to happen.   
Even in the town of Sunnydale, that seemed like it would never happen.   
  
In his cheap hotel room outside of L.A. Oz finally decided to stop laying in bed all day and decided to move around the apartment. He walked over to his guitar and picked it up, running his fingers along the dusty cords of the guitar. He realized that Darry had never heard him play, he couldn't remember her ever listening to him. He set the guitar back down and turned away, putting his back to it. He looked around the apartment; his eyes rested on the phone that rested on top of the broken television set.   
He decided that he was going to call the Summers house and see what was going on in Sunnydale. The first time he left Sunnydale he didn't stay in touch at all; it might do him so good to keep in contact with his friends in Sunnydale. He couldn't lock himself away for the rest of his life.  
He walked over to the phone and picked it up the receiver and put it up to his ear, hearing the dial tone. He slowly dialed the Summers house.   
  
Darry sat upright when she heard the phone ring; someone was calling, someone she could talk to so she wouldn't be bored. On the second ring she bolted off the couch and raced to the phone. She waited for it to ring again and took a deep breath and then picked up the phone.   
"Hello?" Darry said. No one answered, she waited for someone to answer but no one did.   
Frowning, Darry hung up the phone.   
  
Oz dropped the phone, barely realizing that he had dropped the phone. He sucked in a breath; he couldn't believe what he heard. The person on the other end of the line was Darry; however, it was impossible because Darry was dead. However, it sounded like her, there was no mistaking that voice that he had missed so much since the second she died. Oz took a step back and knocked into his guitar, knocked over his guitar.   
It wasn't possible but he had to be sure; with a shaking hand he picked up the phone.   
  
The phone rang again right as Darry made herself comfortable on the couch. She frowned as she stood up, hoping that it was the person that hung up on her so she could yell at him.   
Darry picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" as mean as she could.   
"Darry?" The voice on the other end of the line said.   
Darry sucked in a breath; it was Oz, she almost couldn't believe that he was on the line. "Oz?" She said, hardly believing that she found the breath to speak.   
"Oh God." Oz replied, his words coming out in a gasp.   
Darry couldn't say anything, couldn't find the words to speak and couldn't fathom what to say.   
She didn't need to find the words because she heard a click and then a dial tone. If she hadn't been so shocked at the fact that Oz had called her, she would have been slightly upset that he had hung up on her.   
Darry slowly put the phone back on the hook, her hand shaking. She stepped back and sat down on the coffee table in the center of the room. She needed to talk to Buffy. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
  
  
Rex was tired of giving magick junkies a free and easy buzz. He had already proven to himself that he could force his junkies to do things for him, like he had with Amy, so he decided he was going to make good use of that power. Like any evil resident in Sunnydale, Rex knew that the Slayer could easily foil perfectly made plans. He simply needed her out of the way, if the Slayer found out what he was up to, he would have no chance to succeed in his plan. So, he needed her dead and out of the way, as well as the rest of her stupid gang, except perhaps the little Wicca Strawberry, or Willow as her friends called her.   
However, he knew that he himself could not go out and kill the Slayer for if the killing was botched then the Slayer would know who he was and find him. So, he needed someone to the job for him.   
Rex had the perfect person for the job. Sitting in a chair across the room was a thirty-year-old man that had once been trained in weaponry when he was younger and then turned to magick and was now a junkie like everyone else who came to see him. However, Rex was certain the man, Paul, still retained most of his training and could easily do away with the Slayer.   
Now, as he looked over at Paul the man glanced up at him. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Paul asked, nervously fidgeting with his hands.   
"Of course I did, Phil was it?" Rex asked.   
"Paul." The man said, looking away from Rex.   
"Yes, that's right. I need you to do something for me." Rex said.   
"Anything." Paul said, afraid to say otherwise.   
"I assume you've heard of the Slayer, annoying girl who is always messing with everyone's plans. Well, I need you to do away with her." Rex said.   
"Do away with her?" Paul asked.   
"Yes, kill her and everyone with her. Now, I learned from one of her cohorts that she lives at 163 Revollo Drive. Now, tonight when she, or any of her friends, leave the house you must kill them." Rex instructed.   
Paul nodded. "Good, if you succeed the rewards will be great. But if you fail..." Rex said, letting the sentence fall.   
"I will not fail you." Paul said.   
  
Darry dialed the number of the Magic Box, hoping that Buffy was there.   
"Hello, Magic Box." Anya said on the other line, sounding upset.   
"Anya, is Buffy there?" Darry asked, tangling the phone cord around her fingers.   
"Yes, here she is." Anya grumbled. There were a few whispered words as the phone was passed between people.   
"Darry?" Buffy said, coming on the line. "What's up?"   
"He called." Darry said, barely finding the voice.   
"Who called?" Buffy asked.   
"Oz. He called." Darry answered.   
"What? Well, what did he say?" Buffy asked.   
"Neither of us said anything." Darry answered.   
"Okay, what's the problem?" Buffy asked.   
Darry paused. "I don't know, it was...weird to hear his voice." Darry answered, slowly.   
"Okay..." Buffy said.   
"I'm coming to the Magic Box." Darry said.   
"All right." Buffy said, still not understanding why Darry was so upset. "Oh, if you're coming do you mind bringing a few stakes with you?" Buffy asked.   
"Sure." Darry said and hung up the phone.   
Darry walked over to the hall closet and opened the door, pulling the weapons trunk out of it. She grabbed a handful of stakes and put the trunk back in the closet.   
  
Outside, Paul had managed to find the house where the Slayer lived without a problem. Now, he was hiding in one of the bushes by the front entrance, waiting for any sign of life.   
The front door opened and out stepped a beautiful young woman carrying wooden stakes. Paul knew that she had to be the Slayer because she fit Rex's discribtion: a young girl at 1630 Revollo Drive. And she was carrying stakes, stakes were used to kill vampires.   
She walked down the driveway, leaving the house. Paul knew that he had to follow her; he waiting until she was down the street before he left his hiding place in the bushes and followed her.   
  
Oz hurriedly put his guitar back in its worn case and set it on the edge of his bed. His suitcase lay open, the pictures were the only thing lying in it at the moment but Oz was pulling his clothes out of the dresser draws and shoving them inside his suitcase.   
He had to get back to Sunnydale as fast as possible. For whatever reason, Darry was alive; it didn't really matter how and why she was alive, all that mattered was that she was alive.   
Once all his clothes were packed, he zipped up his suitcase and picked both that and his guitar case up. He carried them out of the room and headed toward his van, not wanting to waste any time.   
  
Darry sat in the Magic Box, flipping through a book in a language she couldn't understand. She didn't know why she had wanted to go to the Magic Box or why she had called Buffy when Oz called her.   
Darry wanted to see Oz more then anything in her whole life and her heart ached when she thought about him and how he wasn't with her. She shut the book and looked out the window; the sun was beginning to set in the sky.   
Buffy was putting stakes in the her Slayer's bag and talking to Dawn. Her younger sister was asking questions and joking around, just as normal sisters would.   
Darry stood up. "I'm leaving, I'm going for a walk." Darry announced and left the Magic Box.   
  
Paul watched the 'Slayer' leave the store she was in; she wasn't carrying a stake or another type of weapon but he was. Rested in his lap was a pistol that he was fond of because it was the first weapon he had learned to use.   
He had carefully loaded it and made sure it worked, he was not going to fail Rex. He watched the 'Slayer' walk down the road, headed toward Weatherly Park. The sun began to sink lower and shadows began to form around him.   
  
Oz got back in his van after ringing the doorbell of the Summers house about ten times. No one was home; maybe it had only been his imagination, wishful thinking, that made him think that Darry was on the phone.   
After all, people just didn't come back to life. Oz sat in his van with his head rested against the steering wheel. He decided to take a walk; he opened the door to his van and stepped out.   
He headed toward Weatherly Park, barely noticing the sun sink in the distance, plunging Sunnydale into darkness once again.   
  
Darry sat down, putting her back against the trunk of an Elm tree and taking a deep breath. Everything was dark, the sun had set and the big-n-nasties were out in Sunnydale once again.   
However, those things weren't on Darry's mind at the moment. She didn't know what was on her mind but she was pretty sure it was Oz because that was all she could think about.   
She leaned her head against the trunk and lifted her eyes to the night sky, looking at the stars that weren't hindered by the street lights.   
  
Oz walked around Weatherly Park, not knowing where he was going. However, he couldn't help but walk, or wander or whatever he was doing. His van was still parked at the Summers house but he didn't care.   
  
Darry looked straight ahead, feeling her head spin as she took her eyes off the sky. To her far left, someone was wandering around the park aimlessly. 'Doesn't that person know that in Sunnydale wandering around by yourself is not a good idea?' Darry thought to herself.   
She looked closer at the person and then took a deep breath as she realized who it was. It was Oz, it had to be because Darry would recognize his features even in the dark.   
She slowly stood up, putting her hand against the trunk as if to steady herself. She took a step forward.   
"Oz?" She called out, hardly believing that she found the voice to speak.   
Oz turned when he heard someone call out his name; he looked around and saw no one. He lowered his head, feeling foolish once more.   
Someone called his name again; Oz turned and saw a form, barely visible in the shadows. He looked closer, trying to see how was calling him.   
The person came closer, stepping into the half-moonlight. What Oz saw made his heart stop; Darry was standing, partially bathed in the half-moonlight. Both Oz and Darry were still, as though neither could believe what they saw.   
Oz finally found that he was able to move; he ran toward her and took her into his arms. Darry clung to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks.   
Oz held her close, hardly believing that his beloved was alive after she had died in his arms a month ago.   
Darry looked up at him, the tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh God I missed you." Darry whispered, gazing into his eyes.   
Oz held her close and lowered his head. "You have no idea." He said and tilted her head, kissing her. She kissed him back, closing her eyes and feeling every thought in her head disappear.   
  
Paul crouched in the darkness watching the 'Slayer' and her lover embrace and share a kiss in the moonlight. Paul fingered his pistol, which rested in his lap, and knew that Rex had told him to tell any of the Slayer's friends as well. He moved forward slowly in crouch. His foot slipped forward and a twig crunched beneath his foot.   
  
At the sound of the snapping twig, Darry broke the kiss and turned her head to face the noise. In Sunnydale you could never be too sure in Sunnydale. Oz thought so as well because he turned to face the noise as well.   
"What was that?" Darry whispered, not looking away from the direction the noise came in.   
As if to answer her question, Paul stepped out of hiding, standing to his full height in the pale half-moonlight.   
"A vampire?" Oz whispered in Darry's ear.   
"I don't think so." Darry answered, whispering as well.   
"Slayer." The figure in the shadows hissed and raised his right arm, which held the pistol.   
Darry realized that he was talking to her. "I'm not the Slayer." Darry said.   
Paul, however, wouldn't be fooled; in his blind eagerness to please Rex he didn't even stop to think that he had made a mistake.   
He cocked the hammer to his gun and aimed it at Darry and Oz. Both of them stepped back as Paul shakily put his finger on the trigger.   
As the gun fired, both Oz and Darry hit the ground, diving for cover; Darry shielded her head as the bullet zinged by her ear.   
Darry yelped in surprise and slightly moved back. Both her and Oz looked up at Paul, who was still pointing the gun at them.   
"I'm thinking now would be a good time to run." Darry muttered.  
Oz looked over at her and nodded. "Oh yeah." He agreed.   
Both she and Oz jumped to their feet and took off running across Weatherly Park.   
Paul fired another shot and it hit the trunk of a tree, chipping the bark away. Paul cursed when he saw that Darry and Oz had disappeared in the darkness; holding his gun out forward.   
  
Darry and Oz finally stopped running when they reached the woods; Oz turned around to look behind him, to see if Paul was still giving chase. Darry turned around to face the direction Oz was facing, grabbing his hand in hers.   
"I don't see him." Darry whispered, laying her head against his arm.   
Oz turned to face her. "Who was that guy?" Oz said, keeping his voice low.   
"Like I should know." Darry answered, looking up at him. "He thought I was the Slayer, he obviously had me and Buffy confused." Darry said.   
A shot was fired in the distance and a bunch of leaves were ripped off a tree branch of a nearby tree. Both Darry and Oz jumped back, surprised that they hadn't lost their attacker.   
"Who is this guy?" Oz whispered, repeating himself in a harsh, unbelieving whisper.   
"I think the right question is what does he want?" Darry said, clinging slightly closer to Oz.   
Another shot was fired and it hit one of the trees behind Darry, almost grazing Darry's ear.   
"I think I know what he wants." Oz muttered.   
Paul fired another shot as he got closer. "What are we going to do?" Darry asked.   
"Run." Oz answered, not taking his eyes off Paul.   
"Where?" Darry asked, already starting to take a step back.   
"Buffy's house." Oz answered.   
Paul fired another shot that came dangerously close to hitting Oz. Darry and Oz turned tail and started running; Oz wasn't sure if they could get to the Summers house in the direction they were going, or even where the woods lead but there was no time to step and think now.   
  
Paul fired another shot and began chase again, getting angry with the 'Slayer' for running. Weren't Slayers supposed to be strong and brave? She wasn't very brave if she kept running.   
Paul saw the 'Slayer' and her companion disappear in the thicket of trees and leaves; he chased after them, not wanting to think about what would happen to him if he didn't.   
  
After what seemed like ages, Darry and Oz finally broke free from the woods, from the branches and vines that seemed to grab at them as though trying to hold them back.   
Darry looked around and stopped running, stubbing her toe as she can to a halt. In front of her, Oz stopped and attempted to turn around, nearly tripping himself. "What's wrong?" He asked her.   
Darry looked around, Oz noticed that her face was bathed in the orange glow of the streetlights, causing her eyes to sparkle.   
Darry finally got her bearings. "We're on Main Street." Darry said, turning to face the woods and then Oz. "Buffy's house is half a block from here." She added.   
"Then lets go." Oz suggested, glancing over at the woods.   
Darry seemed to ignore Oz and peered deeper into the woods. "I think we might have lost him." She said.   
"Well, I still vote we go to see Buffy; Sunnydale really isn't safe with some trigger-happy guy running around." Oz said.   
Darry turned to face him. "Let's go." She agreed.   
  
Paul broke out of the confinement of the woods just as Darry and Oz disappeared around a corner, not running anymore but walking at a slow jog. Paul grimaced as we pulled a thorn out of his hand, watching the blood trickle down his hand and onto the metal of the gun.   
Soon, he thought to himself, it would be the Slayer's blood that ran.   
  
Darry and Oz finally reached the Summers house and entered through the back door just as they always would. Buffy nearly jumped out of her seat at the kitchen counter because she was so surprised to have them enter.   
"Darry. And Oz?" Buffy said, giving him the once-over. She looked over at Darry and then at Oz again, who both had leaves and twigs tangled in their clothes and hair. "What happened to you?" Buffy asked.   
Darry slowed her breathing to normal and looked at the Slayer. "Some guy, who should have his third amendment rights violated, just chased Oz and I from Weatherly Park to here." Darry answered, pulling a twig out of her hair.   
"Did we mention that he was majorly gun happy?" Darry added, dropping the twig to the kitchen floor with disgust.   
"Okay, some guy just chased you and Oz with a gun and you have no idea why?" Buffy asked, trying to get the story straight.   
"That's pretty much it." Oz said.   
Buffy was about to ask a question when a shot rang out in the distance and was followed by yelling. Buffy couldn't make out all the words but she was sure that someone was yelling: 'Slayer come out and die' or pretty close to that.   
"I'm pretty sure that's him." Darry said and crossed her arms across her chest.   
"Well, he wants the Slayer, he's going to get a Slayer. One pissed off Slayer." Buffy said.   
  
Paul stopped shouting when the front door of 1630 Revollo Drive opened and a tall, attractive girl stepped out. "Stop yelling, there are people trying to sleep you know." She said.   
"Send out the Slayer." Paul demanded, making sure the girl could see his gun.   
"Well, if you wanted the Slayer, you should have sent a nice gift basket; yelling outside her door just doesn't get to a girl the way it used to." Buffy said.   
Paul frowned at the girl's remark. "Where is the Slayer?" He asked.   
"Right here." Buffy said and pointed to herself with great flourish.   
Paul looked confused but then raised the gun, pointing it at Buffy's head. Buffy jumped off the front stoop as the gun went off. The bullet buried itself in the front door, chipping the wood and paint.   
Buffy landed on her feet in front of Paul and kicked the gun out of his hand, breaking the bones in the process. She pushed Paul to the ground and pinned him.   
"You're paying for that door mister." Buffy said, shoving his shoulders into the pavement, grinding the bones together.   
Paul grunted in pain and tried to push Buffy off but couldn't. "Now, who do you work for?" Buffy asked. "And why the hell did you decided to attack my friends?" She added.   
Paul groaned. "I will never betray my master." He answered.   
Buffy released Paul and stood up. "Okay, well you tell your master never to mess with my friends again. If you want to kill a Slayer, kill a Slayer, don't spend time chasing my friends." Buffy said and kicked Paul in the stomach as he stood up.   
Paul grunted and doubled over, grabbing his stomach. "You tell him that, okay?" Buffy said.   
Paul took off running, not wanting to glance back and to see Buffy. Buffy smiled in satisfaction; another problem done in by the Slayer.   
  
Paul nervously looked up at Rex as the warlock paced the floor; Rex hadn't said a word since Paul had returned to tell him that he had failed. Paul was very afraid of what those words might be, once they were spoken.   
Rex turned to face him. "I see you quake in fear Paul, and that you should." Rex said as he placed his hands in his pockets.   
"Paul, I need not waste time killing you but I know someone who will." Rex said and raised his hands, sliding his hands out of his pockets. He chanted a verse in Latin and Paul felt as though he was thrown into a kiln. His whole body surged with pain; he felt his body and soul depart and the next thing he remembered was endless pain.   
Rex disposed of Paul's body with a simple glamour and then turned to reguard the Urn on his table.   
"The time as come." He whispered.   
  
Once Paul was gone and Buffy had managed to pull the bullet out of the door, she and the other members of the Summers house were sitting in the living room, discussing all the events of the day.   
Not only was everyone asking Oz questions but Buffy was also discussing the events of the night.   
"Well, whatever was up with that guy one thing is for sure: there is a new evil heading our way." Buffy said. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five   
  
  
  
Rex unwrapped the Urn from beneath his velvet robes and places it on the wooden table-like alter in front of him. The Urn looked brand new, showed no sign of having been repaired or ever broken.   
The table was semi-decorated like an alter, candles burned at the corners and a golden chalice was filled almost to the brim with blood. However, this was no a holy alter but an alter used purely for evil. Nothing more and certainly nothing less then Evil.   
Rex positioned the Urn in front of the chalice and moved one of the burning candles beside the Urn.   
He got to his knees in front of the alter and placed his hands upon his knees.   
"Tenebrae resouratris." He began to chant. "Nici mort nici te invoc! Quod perditum cu ajutorul asa sa fie!"   
The Urn exploded with light; the candles blew out, smoke trailing from their burnt wicks. The alter collasped, as did the table. The Urn landed, unharmed, at Rex's feet. The warlock looked up at the pot and smiled; the Urn was alive with the anguished cries of damned souls. Suddenly, they silenced and a voice rose above them.   
"Rex, thee has invoked me." The voice said, it sounded like it wasn't in one place at once. Rex couldn't help but be shaken by the voice and jerked his head forward. The voice laughed, filling Rex's evil heart with fear.   
"Rex, you have nothing to be afraid of. Do you?" The voice asked.   
"No." Rex said, regaining his composer. "I have indeed summoned you." He added.   
"Do you know what you have summoned? Chaos itself." The voice said, as though answering his own question.   
"Yes, that is the reason I summoned you: to install Chaos on the world." Rex answered.   
Chaos laughed, as though laughing at Rex's notion that chaos could be unleashed upon the world. "Yes, but you are afraid of something, are you know?" Chaos asked.   
Rex's eyes darted in his head, once again unsettled by the knowingness of the entity in the Urn. "I am, but it is foolish." Rex muttered.   
"You fear the Slayer." Chaos said.   
"I do." Rex answered.   
"But you do not fear all those you should." Chaos said. "You don't fear the werewolf, the newly un-dead one, you don't fear the vampire or the seer. However, I see the seer is missing but, no matter, you -fearful Rex- have more to worry about then the Slayer."   
"But, are the Slayer's friends really lifethreating to me?" Rex asked.   
Chaos laughed again. "Oh, you are foolish. You think you are free from pain and death?" Chaos asked.   
"No." Rex answered quickly.   
Chaos laughed. "No worries, if you take me to the Hellmouth, then I will make you free from death. You can kill the Slayer and her 'friends'." Chaos promised.   
"I will take you." Rex promised.   
  
The next day, everyone decided to hang out at the Magic Box and bug Anya, even if they didn't mean to. Dawn decided to bring Steven along and was showing him all the interesting (and "Fake", Buffy said) stuff that lined the shelves.   
Darry and Oz were engrossed in a conversation, as though they were ignoring everything else going on. Buffy and Willow were talking as well, though the Slayer was watching her sister out of the corner of her eye and whittling a stake.   
Anya was trying to get Steven to by chicken feet and other things, making him think that all Dawn's friends were crazy. It was like a normal day in any other normal city, however Buffy was worried that some new was coming.   
  
In the old, destroyed, burnt out shell of Sunnydale High School, Rex placed the Urn upon what used to be the check-out counter of the library. "Here is the Hellmouth. This school lies on top of the Hellmouth." Rex said.   
Chaos, inside the Urn, seemed to swell and dicapate with screaming souls before the voice inside began to speak. "Yes, well done Rex. Now, I will grant you the power to kill the Slayer and all her friends." Chaos said.   
Lightning streaked across the cloudless sky and hit the destroyed school library, striking Rex. Rex surged with power, feeling the energy coarse through his veins and pulse in his blood. Once the lightning disappeared, Rex still felt the power; he knew he could kill the Slayer.   
  
In Snowville, Kellie was polishing the spotless coffee table when the doorbell rang. She nearly flung the polish-rag away as she went to the door, eager to have a visitor. She felt like a hermit, that had lived on her own all her life and was just now meeting her first visitor.   
She opened the door and was surprised to see who it was; it was her friend from elemerty, middle and high school: Kevin Margarita. Once, when they were in middle school, she and Kevin had dated but then decided just to remain friends. Kellie was happier with that, with them just being friends.   
Now, she was surprised to see him; she hadn't seen him since her parent's funeral when he had come to pay his respects.   
"Kevin, hey." Kellie said, waving her hand for him to come inside. Both Kellie and Kevin entered her apartment.   
"Hey Kellie, haven't seen you in a couple of months but I heard from some people that you were back in town." Kevin said and gave Kellie a quick, nervous hug.   
"Yeah, looks like." Kellie said and stepped away from Kevin, her thoughts going swiftly to Spike.   
"So, the thing with you cousin didn't work out?" Kevin asked.   
"No." Kellie answered shortly, looking around the small apartment.   
Kevin sighed. "So, what's new with you? I mean, other then being back in Snowville." Kevin asked.   
"Well, really nothing. I'm not exactly sure what I want to do, now that I'm back in Snowville." Kellie answered.   
"Yeah, but its a nice place you got here." Kevin remarked. "Very clean." He added, not seeing a spot of dust anywhere.   
"I have a lot of free time to clean." Kellie answered and walked over to the mantle and began rearranging the pictures in a frenzy, almost as though rearranging them what cause something to happen .   
Kevin looked over at Kellie. "What's the matter, girl? You've never kept anything from me before." Kevin asked, walking over to her.   
Kellie turned to look at him. "You're still the same old Kevin." She remarked. "You're not, by any chance, related to a Kevin Martini are you?" Kellie asked.   
Kevin smiled. "And you're still, under all that craziness, still the same old Kellie." Kevin said.   
Kellie smiled as she remembered the last time Kevin had said that she had a lot of 'craziness' in her. That was when her mother had took her and Kevin skiing in the Snowflake Ski Lodge when they were younger; she had a picture taken of them together, that she had rested on her mantle.   
"Yes, yes I am." She agreed.   
  
Back in Sunnydale, Oz had decided to take Darry to dinner, as though to celebrate her returning to Sunnydale. Buffy decided that tonight was a good time to re-start her normal patrols in Sunnydale. Once all the strange, magick summoned demons began to run amuck in Sunnydale, Buffy hadn't really had time to patrol. And, after Darry died, Buffy had been in some what of a stupor and really hadn't patrolled. Which wasn't a good thing because all the vampires and normal nasties were back in Sunny D. And that meant that vampires began to reguard humans and Happy-Meals with feet again.   
So, Buffy decided it was time to return to her normal Slayer skills; after talking with Willow the night she turned invisible, Buffy realized that it was important that she patrol because it was up to her to keep everything in running order.   
Once she had seen that Dawn was home with Willow and not going somewhere with Steven, Buffy grabbed her newly craved stakes and headed out of the Magic Box.   
The Slayer stepped onto the sidewalk and looked around, scanning the area to see if any vampires or other nasties were lurking around. After seeing none, Buffy frowned; you'd think the vampires would be happy to know that the old Slayer was back in business.   
As if summoned by her thoughts, there was a rattle in the alley behind the Magic Box. Slowly, Buffy slunk into the alleyway, taking more care then she ever had because, she hated to admit, she was actually happy to be back on the job and not sitting around all day.  
When she entered the alleyway, she frowned and nearly dropped the stake she was holding in disappointment.   
Standing in the back of the alley was Spike, looking like he wasn't supposed to be there but was there anyway. Buffy was tired of Spike always seeming to follow her around.   
Spike looked over at Buffy with a smile on his face. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later, luv." He said and walked over to her.   
Buffy took a step back. "Don't call me that." She spat, frowning at the vampire.   
Spike moved toward her and rested his hand on her cheek. "Spike, get away." Buffy commanded, giving him a shove.   
Spike grabbed Buffy's wrist and pulled her and closer to him. "You can't fool me, Slayer, I know exactly what kind of girl you really are." Spike said, whispering into Buffy's ear.   
Buffy shoved Spike away from her, shoving him onto the ground. "Spike, you disgust me." Buffy spat. "Do you even care about Kellie anymore or was she just a 'phase' you were going through?" Buffy asked.   
At the mention of Kellie, Spike's face became serious. "She's not coming back." Spike muttered and stood up.   
"Yes, she is." Buffy retorted, trying to keep the vampire in line even if it meant telling him things she wasn't even sure of herself.   
"Sure she is; why would she? She doesn't know Darry's alive and obviously she doesn't care about me or she wouldn't have left in the first place." Spike muttered.   
"Whatever Spike. But, even if she doesn't come back I want you to get one thing straight, don't ever come near me again." Buffy hissed and turned around and walked out of the alley, in search of bigger and better things.   
Spike watched her go but didn't feel compelled to go after her; he could only think of Kellie and what Buffy had said.   
  
Rex was walking around the streets of Sunnydale, looking for the Slayer; surely she would be out now, since it was nighttime and all the vampires that she was supposed to slay would be out.   
However, there was no sign of the Slayer that had given him the slip the other night, due to Paul's stupidity. Rex narrowed his eyes as he peered across the street, catching sight of a blonde girl carrying a stake.   
Rex grinned when he knew he had spotted the Slayer; raw, pure magick crackled on his fingertips. The Slayer was nearly away from where most people were, making it safe for Rex to stalk her without much problem.   
As the Slayer entered one of the lesser visited cemeteries, Rex followed her, trying to keep his distance. However, he found it hard because he knew that his blood not only pumped with magick but pumped with the urge to kill the Slayer.   
The Slayer scanned the area, looking disappointed because there was no action, no one to fight. 'Oh, I'll give you a fight' Rex thought. 'And it'll be the last fight you ever have.'   
A stick cracked under Rex's foot, causing him to jump and the Slayer to turn around.   
She frowned when she saw him, narrowing her eyes to get a better look at him. She apparently had no idea who he was, and why should she because they had never met. She had no idea that it was he who caused her sister's arm to be broken or the little witch to fall into some what of a stupor.   
Buffy took a step toward him, thinking he was a normal person. "Sir, it's not safe for you to be alone...at night." She said.   
Rex chuckled, how easily the Slayer was doped and confused. He raised his hands and shot off a force of electrical energy at the Slayer. The blast hit Buffy square in the chest and sent her falling back, landing against the trunk of a tree.   
Quickly, however, she was up again and looking none too pleased. "You, how are you?" Buffy asked.   
Rex chuckled again, as though laughing at her ignorance. "Your worst enemy, the one that will sent you to the deepest and darkest dimension of Hell you can image." Rex said.   
Buffy crossed her hand over her chest. "Oh, like I haven't heard that before." She muttered.   
Rex was slightly stunned by the Slayer's attitude to his words. He raised his hands again, the magick crackling between his fingertips and chipping his fingernails.   
"You will soon find out just how real those words really are, Slayer." Rex said. "But, I am a reasonable man, so before I kill you and I introduce myself. I am Rex, the warlock that your feeble-minded friend came to, to get a magick buzz. I am the reason your sister broke her arm and you are now on bad, untrusting terms with your friend. Now, I know who you are: you are Buffy Summers, Slayer of Sunnydale." Rex said, keeping his voice even but fierce.  
Buffy was shocked, not by his words but by how much he knew; Willow couldn't have told him about Dawn's arm because that happened after she left Rex, when she decided to give up magick.   
"Great, now that we're not on bad-terms, I won't feel too bad about killing you. Because, after all, now I know wh you are and I know that you are evil." Buffy said, trying to keep her voice straight and showing no signs of how her stomach churned.   
Rex shot another blast at Buffy, which the Slayer neatly dodged and rammed into him, pushing him to the ground. Rex grabbed the Slayer's neck and began to strangle her.   
Buffy grasped the stake in her hand and swung her hand blindly at Rex's head or hands, trying to break his grip.   
However, it seemed hopeless and Buffy soon began to see stars while she began to get dizzy.   
  
While Buffy was just meeting Rex in the cemetery, Darry and Oz were enjoying the last of their dinner, of which Darry still didn't believe she had thanked him enough for.   
As Oz was telling her about Dingoes Ate My Baby, Darry felt a cold wave of fear fill her body and wrap itself around her stomach. She must have gone pale because Oz asked her what was wrong.   
"I'm not sure." She answered slowly, feeling the fear go away as she looked up at him. "It's just like...well hard to explain; you know when you get those feelings that something bad is going to happen but you don't know what? Oh, forget it never mind, its stupid." Darry said, muttering the last part.   
Oz took her hand in his, looking at her. "I know what you mean, what's the matter?" He asked.   
"I don't know, I just had one of those feelings." Darry answered.   
Oz reached up with his other hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'm sure everything's fine." He told her.   
Darry simply nodded and smiled at him.   
  
Buffy gasped for breath as everything began to get black around the edges of her sight. She slowly raised the stake again and broke it down upon Rex's arms, hitting her mark this time. Rex cursed and let go of Buffy's neck, causing the girl to suck in breath into her lungs, which felt as though they were on fire.   
Buffy didn't waste time, getting her breath; she stood up and kicked Rex in the ribs before the warlock had a chance to react.   
As Buffy drew back to kick him again, Rex reached forward and grabbed her ankle, flipping her backward.   
Buffy landed on her butt with and 'oof', having the wind knocked out of her; the stake, her only weapon, fell to the ground to her left, out of her reach. Rex jumped up and grabbed Buffy's wrist and yanked her up.   
Holding her up with one hand, Rex hit Buffy across the face with the other, breaking her nose. Buffy jerked back and pulled her hand lose, hitting Rex in the jaw and hearing bones crack.   
Before Rex could do anything, Buffy kicked him in the stomach and drove him back into a tree, causing him to fall to the ground. Buffy grabbed her stake and charged at Rex, knocking him to the ground again as he started to get up.   
Buffy slammed the stake into Rex's chest as though he was a vampire; Rex groaned a shoved Buffy off him, Buffy fell to the ground, having lost her balance.   
Rex stood up and pulled the stake from his chest, dropping the bloody piece of wood to the grass. "You can't kill me, stupid girl." Rex said, touching his fingers to the bloody hole in his chest.   
Buffy stared at Rex, believing for a second that he really couldn't be killed. She realized that she had no weapon to even attempt to defend herself. Rex held his hand out and magick crackled between his fingertips. Buffy quickly dodged the attack and it hit the tree behind her.   
Buffy ran over to him and kicked him in the chest, driving him backward again. Buffy turned and spined, kicking him in jaw and jerking his head to the left. Rex stumbled backward and tried to grab Buffy but felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his body. He tumbled to the ground, feeling the soft grass beneath his bleeding fingers.   
His eyes began to fog up, as though they were being covered with a fog that was invisible to anyone but him.   
In his head, he heard clear words. "You have failed." The voice in his head told him. Rex knew who the voice belonged to, the Chaos that he had called up from Hell.   
"No." He whispered, his voice rattling in his throat as he struggled to breath.   
"Yes, you have failed. You have failed." Chaos said.   
Rex struggled to breath; everything began to get fuzzy.   
Buffy watched as Rex collasped on the ground, not moving, seemingly dead. However, Buffy couldn't be so sure; she walked over to him and looked down at him.   
His body lay in the grass, his chest didn't rise with breaths and no muscle in his body twitched. Buffy looked closer at him.   
Suddenly, Rex's body jerked up and he grabbed Buffy's ankle in his bloody hands. Buffy jerked backward and kicked Rex in the head, snapping his neck to the left.   
Rex's grip relaxed on her ankle as his body fell to the ground once more; his head lolled unnaturally to the left.   
Buffy knew this time that he was dead.   
  
In the shell of what used to be Sunnydale High School, the Urn rested on the counter top of the library's only remaining shelf. Rex had indeed failed him, failing to kill the Slayer; so, Rex was forced to pay the price. Now, Rex was dead but that was no matter because now Chaos didn't need his help anymore. He was beginning to take form, he would no longer be impriosned in the Urn. And then, he would do what he had been created to do: unleash Hell on Earth and suck the souls of the damned and sinful into Hell. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six   
  
  
  
The next day, Buffy declared her 'rest day' and retired to her room for the day. There wasn't really much to do because it was raining outside; it had been raining since early in the morning and hadn't let up since.   
Dawn was nearly driven mad with boredom, as were the other members of the house. Oz had come over sometime after morning and the members of the Summers house had discovered the art of playing board games.   
Darry couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to Kellie, who was probably in Snowville, doing whatever. However, Darry was sure that her cousin was alright but wished that she would call or something, like Oz had, to give her the chance to tell her cousin that she was indeed alive.   
  
In Snowville, it was a clear and sunny day. The sun shown down on the snow that still covered the ground, even in the middle of February. Kellie knew that the snow would stay, and perhaps it might snow again, up until May, if they were lucky. After all, this was a ski town, a tourist town so what would it be without snow?   
Kevin and hung out with her every day since he had come to visit her the first time. Now, at the moment, he and Kellie were talking about all the places they had visited as kids. Kevin was telling her about how he had lived in London when he was younger, before he moved to Snowville, which fascinated her because she knew that Spike was from London and she couldn't help but listen.   
She must have been thinking more then listening because Kevin startled her out of her thoughts. "What's on your mind pet?" He asked, faking a British accent.   
Kellie looked up at him, shocked at what he said because Spike had once said the same thing to her.   
"Did I say something wrong?" Kevin asked, seeing the look on Kellie's face which was like a nauseated surprise.   
"What? Oh..." Kellie said, drawling the words out. She stood up, walking into her bedroom and picking up her suitcase. She started throwing clothes into it, throwing neat packing to the wind.   
"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, going to stand in the foyer. "Where are you going?"   
Kellie carried her suitcase into the hall and over to the mantle; she grabbed the pictures off the mantle and began shoving them into her suitcase. "I have to go, somewhere." Kellie answered.   
"Where? How are you going to get there?" Kevin asked as he watched Kellie zip up her suitcase and carry it to the front door.   
"I'll take the bus." She answered and opened the door to her apartment; without looking back, headed out of the apartment and left a very bewildered Kevin standing inside.   
  
Back in Sunnydale, Spike watched the rain fall from the sky without much amusement. How could someone be amused by watching it rain?, he asked himself, it was like watching paint dry. Not that he ever had.   
It had been raining in Sunnydale all bloody day, not that there was ever anything to do in the day anyway, but the rain was messing up the reception on his television so he couldn't watch "Passions".   
Besides, the rain always made him reflect on all the dreary things that had happened in his long life; at the moment, he couldn't help but think of Kellie and how he had let her go a month ago.   
She was probably never coming back and now Buffy was getting on his case about the whole thing. Spike couldn't help but think of Buffy as a hypocrite because as soon as she decided that she wanted him, she would come and they would make love. But, then she would change completely, trying to be the goody-two-shoes that he knew she wasn't.   
He knew that in his immoral life he would never be able to understand women.   
  
Kellie didn't have much time to greet the familiar scenery of Sunnydale because she was in a hurry to get back to where it mattered the most. She didn't think about the fact that it was pouring down rain in Sunnydale, as she left the bus and collected her suitcase.   
She ran toward the cemetery nearest the Summers house where Spike took up residence. The rain whipped her face as she ran, causing her hair to stick to her face and neck.   
She realized that she must have dropped her suitcase somewhere along the way because when she entered the cemetery, she noticed her hands were empty. She brushed her waterlogged hair away from her face, feeling the rain pelt her skin and stick to her eyelashes.   
She walked through the cemetery, not thinking about where she was going but trusted her feet to guide her in the right direction; mud stuck to the button of her sneakers, but she didn't really mind.   
Her clothes stuck to her body, and she was thankful that she wasn't wearing a cotton outfit. However, her shirt clung to close to her body and itched and her jeans were uncomfortable and scratched her wet skin.   
In front of her, she saw Spike's crypt, somehow more visible against the gray, sunless sky. Water dripped from the top of the crypt and along the tangled vines.   
Kellie walked to the crypt, feeling her heart thud in her chest, feeling as though it was going to explode.   
She opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
When the door to his crypt opened, Spike turned around, surprised because he wasn't expecting visitors, especially in the pouring rain. When he saw who was at his door, he took a deep breath.   
Kellie stood in the foyer, her wet hair clinging to the pale skin of her neck and forehead. Her clothes clung to her body, as though forming as one with her figure; he noticed that she was breathing hard, as though she had been running.   
She looked at him, her blue eyes hidden under a thick brow of eyelashes, soaked with rainwater. Spike walked over to her and took her into his arms, holding her wet form close.   
Kellie wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, feeling complete for the first time since Darry had died. Kellie looked up at him, locking eyes.   
Spike raised his hand and brushed back her wet hair, causing it to drip on her already wet shoulder. "I didn't believe you would really come back." Spike whispered, placing his hand on Kellie's cheek.   
"I told you I would, didn't I." She whispered, feeling it wrong to speak above that level.   
Spike lowered his head and kissed Kellie, tilted her head as he did so. Kellie ran her hands through Spike's hair as she kissed back, clinging to him as though he was her sole support in life.   
Spike took his hand off her cheek and let it travel down her body; Kellie pressed herself closer to Spike and stopped thinking all together. The only thought in her head was of Spike.   
  
As the day wore on, it continued to rain in Sunnydale; creeks and rivers began to overflow and run freely over the grass with their muddy waters. Water gathered in puddles on the streets so that when cars drove by the water cascaded in a liquid blanket.   
The rain didn't really bother Darry as she sat with Oz on the couch in silence, listening to the rain beat against the roof and fall down the window pane. Darry rested her head on Oz's shoulder but kept her eyes fixed on the window, watching the rain run down like a tiny river.   
Darry took a deep breath and closed her eyes, listening to the rain and to her own thoughts.   
  
The rain finally stopped when it was nearly ten o'clock. Kellie snuggled against Spike's chest and laid her head against it. Spike looked down at her and brushed her now drying hair away from her face. Kellie smiled at his touch, which was like a light brush. She ran her fingers along his bare chest and then kissed it.   
Kellie was happy that she had come back to Sunnydale.   
  
Buffy decided to go out patrolling, even though she doubted that Sunnydale would be alive with much of anything, even the undead.   
She decided to go to Spike's crypt and see what the vampire was doing, since there was really nothing else she could do. And she knew he would be happy to see her, even though she detested him.   
She neared Spike's crypt and her boots squished in the mud, getting water on the end of her jeans. She opened the door to Spike's crypt and stepped inside.   
Buffy was surprised by what she saw; Spike and Kellie (which also surprised her) were sitting on Spike's "coffin table", barely dressed, just talking.   
When she entered the crypt, both Spike and Kellie turned their heads, equally surprised.   
"Buffy?" Kellie said, probably the most surprised out of everyone.   
"Buffy, can't you bloody knock?" Spike asked and stood up, wrapping a blanket around his lower body.   
Buffy took a step back, very surprised and very speechless. "Whoa." She muttered. "When did you get back, Kellie?" Buffy said, probably the weirdest question she could asked at the moment.   
"Just now." Kellie muttered and pulled her own blanket around herself, looking away from the Slayer.   
Spike walked over to Buffy. "How 'bout you get out of here Slayer." Spike suggested and gave Buffy and shove toward the door with one hand.  
Buffy stepped out of the crypt and Spike slammed the door in her face. It was only after she was outside, standing the mud, that she remembered that Darry was indeed alive and Kellie should know.   
Buffy composed herself and knocked on the door to the crypt. After a few seconds, Spike jerked the door open. "What?" He asked, crossly.   
"I need to tell Kellie something." Buffy answered, looking past Spike and into the crypt where Kellie was quickly putting her clothes on.   
Spike looked behind him and then back at Buffy. "Make it quick." He muttered, still upset with her.   
Buffy entered the crypt after Spike stepped aside. Kellie was putting her socks on when Buffy walked over to her.   
"Kellie, I have something to tell you; it's going to be hard to believe at first but believe it." Buffy said. Kellie looked at her and raised an eyebrow, signaling Buffy to continue. "Darry's alive." Buffy told her. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven   
  
  
Buffy lead both Kellie and Spike to the Summers house; Kellie remembered that she left her suitcase somewhere and Buffy said they could get it later.   
Buffy and the other two entered the house through the kitchen; Buffy shut the door behind them. Buffy could hear Dawn's voice from the living room, laughing and telling Darry that she was cheating on the game they were playing. Then she could hear Darry laughing and defending herself; Oz was telling Dawn that it was impossible to cheat at 'Go Fish'. Buffy looked over at Kellie, who had a surprised look on her face that looked like she had just been told that her mother was still alive, or close enough. Buffy noticed that Kellie had tears at the corners of her eyes.   
Buffy walked into the living room, closely followed by Kellie. "Darry." Buffy said as she entered the living room.   
Darry looked up but didn't have to say anything because Kellie stepped beside the blonde Slayer. Darry blinked and sucked in a breath; she felt Oz's hand on her shoulder but she didn't bother to look back. She barely noticed that everyone in the room had gotten quiet; Dawn had dropped her playing cards and Willow had as well.   
Darry stood up and Oz dropped his hand back onto the couch; Darry walked over to where Kellie stood and the cousins stared at each other.   
"My God." Kellie whispered. Then she moved forward and embraced her cousin, tears trickling down her cheeks. Darry hugged back, happy that her cousin was back, her only family member was now back in Sunnydale.   
When Kellie and Darry broke the embrace, Kellie was greeted by the other members of the house, including Oz. Oz put his hand on Darry's shoulder again; she looked back at him and smiled. Oz could tell that Darry was happy to have Kellie back, he could tell that Kellie was one of the things that Darry had been missing. He leaned forward and kissed Darry on the cheek, causing her to turn around and smile, kissing him on the lips quickly.   
After everyone talked and stuff, Dawn said, "We should go to Chick-Fl-A to get some dinner because Willow didn't feed me."   
So, after Buffy remembered that Chick-Fl-A was open until midnight, the group set off to the only Chick-Fl-A in Sunnydale.   
No one was in the restaurant so Dawn decided to ran around and scream because there was no one to tell her not to. After ordering their food from employees who thought they were nuts, everyone sat down at the biggest table in Chick-Fl-A. As they eat, they talked.   
"I got fired from Chick-Fl-A one time." Kellie said after taking a bite of her chicken sandwich.  
"How do you get fired from a place like this?" Dawn asked, referring to the fact that all you had to do to work here was take orders and wrap chicken into shiny paper wrappers.   
Kellie took a breath and then mockly hung her head in shame. "I ate the chicken nuggets." She said, trying not to laugh.   
The others at the table, however, couldn't help but laugh and Kellie joined in. However, Buffy couldn't help but think of Rex and the guy who had chased Darry and Oz a few nights before; she couldn't help but think that they hadn't acted on their own will or ideas but forced to by someone else. Buffy was fearful of what that 'something else' might be.   
  
In the Sunnydale High School, that kids said was haunted, the Urn still rested on the library table. But, it looked like a normal pot that one would put flowers in; it no longer held the thing that called itself Chaos, even though that was what it was.   
The Chaos that used to reside in the Urn was no a being that no longer was bound to such confidments. Now, Chaos was free with a body that was his own; souls still screamed and begged for forgiveness on his body but he was now his own. He no longer needed one to act for him; he could now act on his own.   
And act he would.   
  
After Chick-Fl-A had closed, Spike went back to his crypt and Buffy went patrolling. Dawn, Darry, Kellie and Willow went back to the Summers house and decided to turn in for the night.   
For Kellie, it seemed weird to be back in her 'old room', after the tiny but house like apartment she had lived in for a month.   
She still hadn't retrieved her suitcase so she borrowed a nightgown from Darry until she got her own clothes back. After the girls were changed and in bed, Kellie told Darry about Spike.   
Darry was only slightly surprised, though she didn't know why. She was, however, surprised by the question that Kellie asked her. "Have you ever...you know slept with Oz?" Kellie asked, turning to face her cousin in the darkness.   
"No." Darry answered, not turning to face her cousin but staring up at the ceiling. She traced the designs with her eyes and saw Kellie turn over on her back, out of the corner of her eye.   
Kellie decided to let the question and topic drop and began to tell Darry about Kevin Margarita, but in Snowville. After the cousins joked a little bit about his name, they both fell asleep, unaware of the horrors that walked Sunnydale that night.   
  
Chaos had left Sunnydale High, which was now indeed haunted, and prowled Sunnydale, his body moving in many different directions at one time. His skeletal like hands, if you could call them that, reached out a nothing and then shrunk back into his body, only to reach out again.   
He walked through a graveyard, his body floating over plants and causing then to die, to crackle beneath him, trying brown and lifeless. Something, however, moved in the cemetery; it wasn't alive, however, Chaos could tell but it moved like a live thing and would serve the same purpose to him as a live thing.  
As Chaos grew neared to the moving form in the cemetery, one of the souls in him began to screech and call out. Chaos now knew that the thing that moved in front of him was a vampire, who had made the choice to send his otherwise pure soul to the Underworld where Chaos waited to retrieve it.   
Not only did Chaos know that this thing was a vampire but he also knew that this thing was friends with the Slayer, of whom he sought to kill. Yes, this soul-less blemish of Earth would serve his purpose more then he believed at first.   
"Undead one, vampire." Chaos called out, his voice sounded as though it was a million places at once.   
The vampire whirled around, his duster spun like a dress around his legs. "What the bloody hell are you?" The vampire asked in a thick British accent.   
"I am every damned soul confided to Hell; I am Chaos, nothing less but much more." Chaos answered. "You are a undead one, forced to walk the Earth for all eternity because you were chosen by Hell to be evil."   
The vampire seemed shaken by his words but quickly recovered. "Yeah, what's it to you?" The vampire asked.   
"I require your help." Chaos answered. "A help you will give to me." It added.   
The vampire, who Chaos now knew as William because his soul bore that name, took a step back, away from Chaos. Chaos, however, floated toward him, knowing that it would be easy to get the vampire on his side for vampires were evil. Vampires were soul-less and had no reason to be good; this vampire, however, wasn't evil like the others, Chaos could sense this.   
Chaos floated toward the vampire, William, and grabbed him with his skeletal hand, keeping the vampire from going any further. As soon as he touched him, Chaos could read his thoughts; William preferred to be called Spike and had earned his name because he used to torture his victims on railroad spikes. He had a girlfriend, who was human, that had just returned from some other town; he was friends with the Slayer and other people who were slightly 'supernatural'; one was a witch, or used to be a witch, the other was a werewolf and was just recently brought back from the dead, her sister used to be the Key, which would open other dimensions.   
Spike had chosen to help the Slayer after he had gotten a chip implanted in his head that enabled him to do any form of violence to anything living. However, last month he and his girlfriend had forced a doctor to get the chip removed. He was, however, still working with the Slayer to rid Sunnydale of bad things.   
"Vampire, you will do my bidding." Chaos commanded, wrapping his 'hands' around Spike's head.   
Spike tried to back away but succumbed to Chaos's evil; Chaos implanted scenes of horror, of death and hopelessness in Spike's head, reminding him of everything he lost when he became good.   
Chaos took his 'hands' away from Spike and was instantly aware that there was a new sparkle in Spike's eye; a sparkle that Spike lost when he turned good.   
"You will help me?" Chaos asked, though it really wasn't a question.   
"Yes; it'll be a party." Spike answered.   
  
Chaos led Spike back to the School where he still decided to keep up residence.   
"Now, what exactly do you want me to do?" Spike asked and ran his finger along the dusty library shelf, looking over at the Urn still resting there.   
Chaos turned to him. "You will lead the Slayer and her friends to me, to their deaths; it is very simple for you." Chaos answered.   
Spike looked over at him. "So simple, why do you need me?" Spike asked.   
"You know the Slayer, you know all about you, you know her inside and out and she know's you. She trusts you, she trusts you with everything including the life of her sister; she will not question you or anything you say. Her girlfriend trusts you as well, her cousin trusts her and her boyfriend trusts her; humans dwell on trust, it is so simple and foolish you so easily broken and used against them. It is you who must use that trust to lead them here and it is you who must break it." Chaos answered.   
Spike smiled. "Nothing like a good old fashioned evil." Spiked smiled. "Sounds like a bloody good time." Spike turned to look at Chaos in full-vamp face, his teeth flashing. "When do we start?" 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight   
  
  
  
The next day, the Summers house was once again filled with the same bustle and confusion that it had before Darry died and Kellie left. Dawn seemed more chipper and talked a lot more, even if it was just about Steven. Kellie was happier as well and talked about Spike, which seemed to make Buffy stressed, to say the least.   
Oz was spending a lot more time at the Summers house and Buffy was beginning to tell that he was beginning to look at Darry in a slightly different way, there was more then adoration in his eyes when he looked at her.   
Buffy, however, would have liked to join in with her friends' hyperness and happiness, she found that she couldn't. Like the Slayers before her, she was beginning to get the feeling that something was wrong and that something was going to happen, and soon.   
  
Spike paced around in his crypt, feeling a boredom that he had never felt before. Now that he was, well to put it simply his old self again, he found that he really missed a lot of things that he hadn't done before. He missed the sweet smell of fear on a meal and the sweet taste of warm blood, still beating from the vein. He missed prowling around in the dark, slinking around in the shadows, making humans look of their shoulders, cocking their heads to hear a sound they thought they heard.   
But most of all he missed being evil and doing evil things for the fun of it. And now that he had an evil thing to do, it pissed him off not to be able to do it. The one bad thing about being a vampire was the whole sunlight issue; Chaos hadn't even been able to change that fact.   
Spike paced back and forth, stirring up dust and watching it sparkle in the sunlight that shined through the dusty window. Chaos said that he was to put his plan into action as soon as the sun set; he was to lure the Slayer and her friends to the place where he had chosen to stay inside of the high school. The place Chaos had chosen to stay was the old Sunnydale Swim and Sports Center, which hadn't been occupied since 1998, when the entire town of Sunnydale had become worried that they would turn into 'fish monsters' like the Sunnydale High swim team had.   
The building was huge, larger then most sports buildings in California; the building had to be large because when it was built, in 1987, people began telling people that they had seen a large sea monster in the beach in Sunnydale, causing people to want to get their sports needs somewhere else. But, now that the building was empty, it seemed even larger then it had when it was full of sweaty, working out people.   
The swimming pool was still full of water, which hadn't evaporated like most water would have; the water was thick and clouded with dust and grim and other things that weren't even recognizable. When he and Chaos had gone into the building last night, Spike had commented that it wouldn't be a good thing to fall into the water.   
Chaos had agreed and said, "But, vampire, that is my plan; the Slayer must fall into the pool because there are evil things lurking in there, things that will do my bidding." Chaos floated over to the pool and parted the waters like Moses parting the Red Sea.   
Spike had seen what Chaos meant by 'evil things'; a large dragon like creature swam around in the waters, large teeth, as big as steak knives, visible in its drooling jowls.   
Spike had, in amazement asked what the creature was; he had seen many things sense becoming a vampire but nothing like this. Chaos had told him that it was the Kraken, a medieval sea-monster imprisoned by Zeus himself and then later by the Gatekeeper.   
When Chaos mentioned the Gatekeeper, Spike remembered Buffy telling him about the Kraken and how it had set up shop in Sunnydale when the Gatekeeper in Boston had fallen ill and the gates became open. Spike couldn't forget because he and Dru had taken the Gatekeeper's heir captive until Buffy came and took him back.   
Spike was slightly shaken but more amused at the thought that the Kraken was swimming around in the pool of the old sports center, waiting to eat the Slayer up.  
The rest of the building was dusty and dirty, as well as dark; the power hadn't worked sense the building shut down. Many of the light-bulbs were broken and went Spike hit the light switch, sparks showered down.   
Spike had to agree that the building was the prefect place for Chaos to let up residence, until the final battle with the Slayer, which was going to be soon. Just thinking about it made Spike get antsy and caused his blood to boil in anticipation. Even if Chaos wanted the Kraken to take the bite out of Buffy, there wasn't any reason that he couldn't take a stab (or bite) at Buffy's friends.   
Almost as though reading his thoughts, the door to his crypt opened and Kellie stepped in. Normally, the sight of her would excite Spike and cause him to forget whatever was on his mind.   
This time, however, the sight of her upset him and caused him to get impatient, even though a single word hadn't been spoken between them.   
Kellie smiled. "Hi." She said and Spike noticed the sparkle in her eyes.   
"Hey." Spike said, making no move to hide the distaste and boredom that laced his voice.   
Kellie frowned and looked at her vampire beau. "What's the matter?" She asked and walked over toward him.   
Spike turned to face her, giving her the fakest smile possible for a human or vampire to muster. "Why would anything be wrong?" He asked.   
Kellie gave him a once-over. "There's something the matter; is it something I did?" Kellie asked, her brow etching with concern.   
Spike turned away from her, putting his back to her. "As a matter of fact, pet, it is something you did: you came here. Came uninvited, as always, just assuming that I wanted to see you. Now, to tell you the truth 'darling', I really don't want to see you. In fact, I really never want to see you, or Buffy or any of your other sad excuse for friends." Spike said. He turned around and was in full vampire face, his teeth cutting into his lips as he made sure Kellie could see his teeth.   
Kellie took a step back, surprised by Spike's change. Spike walked closer to her, making the girl back up until she tripped over something and fell to the ground. Spike dropped onto the ground in front of her, pressing his face to hers until their noses were almost touching.   
"Stay away from me, I'm too busy to waste my time with humans and diddling debutantes like you. Get out." Spike growled and backed off, letting Kellie get to her feet and run out of the crypt, with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Spike let out a satisfied sigh as he went and sat in his chair, propping his legs up on the 'coffin table'.   
  
Kellie ran back to the Summers house and opened the kitchen door, colliding with Buffy as she tried to run upstairs. Buffy and Kellie fell to the floor and that's when Buffy noticed that Kellie was crying.   
Buffy put her hands on Kellie's shoulders to keep her from doubling over. "Kellie, what's the matter?" Buffy asked.   
Kellie looked up at the Slayer, blinking the tears from her eyes. "I went to see Spike..." She set, letting the sentence fall as she looked away, as though ashamed.  
"What happened?" Buffy asked.   
Kellie looked up at her. "What does it matter anyway?" Kellie said, with a sniff and a quiet whisper. "Hearts are broken everyday so why does mine matter?" Kellie asked and stood up, brushing away Buffy's hands.   
Kellie ran upstairs to her room in the attic and left Buffy downstairs to think about what Kellie said. Then, she decided to pay Spike a little visit.   
  
Buffy didn't bother to knock or even wait a beat before storming into Spike's crypt. As the vampire turned around, Buffy grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into the wall of his crypt.   
"What the bloody hell?" Spike asked, his face becoming contorted as it transformed into his true face.   
Buffy pinned him against the wall. "What did you do to Kellie?" She asked, making sure it was clear to Spike that she wasn't in the mood to hear his lies.   
Spike shoved Buffy off him, surprising her with his fierceness. "I told her to stay away from me because I was tired of her always hanging around me." Spike answered. He walked over to her and shoved her onto his coffin table. "I mean, we all know that she wasn't exactly anything more then a 'crush'." Spike said.   
Buffy kicked Spike in the stomach and pushed him off her. "Spike, you truely disgust me." Buffy walked away from Spike and toward the door. Without a glance back, she opened the door and walked out.   
  
Buffy returned to the Summers house to see Darry, once again, consoling her cousin. Buffy walked into the living room and sat beside Darry on the couch. Kellie looked over at her.   
"I went to go see Spike, to see what the hell was the matter with him this time." Buffy began. Both Kellie and Darry looked over at Buffy. "I don't think Spike is himself; Kellie, you'll agree with me when I see that Spike isn't himself. I don't know what's wrong with him but something is, for sure." Buffy said. She rested her hand on Kellie's shoulder. "It's not you, believe me, it's Spike or whatever has got a hold of him this time." She reassured.   
Darry looked at the Slayer and then to her cousin. "Buffy'll figure it out." Darry told her cousin.   
  
Spike was surprised when Chaos came to his crypt to pay him a visit. And Chaos was less then pleased with the vampire.   
"You realize, foolish undead one, that you have just messed up our entire plan. Was it really that difficult for you to understand? You just needed to lead the Slayer to the center and that was all, but now they don't trust you; know they won't follow you to the center." Chaos said.   
"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Spike said and grinned. "There was really nothing like seeing that look on her face though." Spike muttered, running his tongue along his teeth. He touched the tips of his teeth with his tongue, grimacing when his pricked his tongue. "However, there will probably be nothing like the taste off her blood either." He added.   
Chaos whirled on him. "You will taste no blood if you do not bring the Slayer and friends to me." Chaos growled, shocking Spike, who was not shocked by anything.   
"I know." Spike said, trying not to show how he felt.   
Chaos floated over to him and leaded his almost gaseous hands upon Spike's shoulder. "Do you know, ignorant one, that you possess a very powerful gift inside your hapless mind. A gift that only demons can possess? You got it from a old vampire flame, did you not?" Chaos said, looking down at Spike. Spike seemed not to know what he was talking about.   
Chaos took his hands away from Spike. "Yet you do not even know what it is." Chaos scoffed. "You have the gift of Second Sight, yet you cannot use it because you do not know how." Chaos said.   
He looked out the dusty window of Spike's crypt. "Foolish one, it is almost dark; bring the Slayer and her friends to me." Chaos commanded and left the crypt, almost like a ghost would. However, Spike wasn't exactly sure what Chaos was, or what he, himself, thought he was.   
  
When the half-moon appeared in the sky, a week from being full, Spike left his crypt and headed to the Summers house. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do but decided he was going to make it up as he went along.   
He stood in front of the Summers house, trying to decide what to do; he didn't have long to stand because the front door opened and Xander peered outside at him. Xander made a face and then ducked back inside the house.   
Buffy appeared at the door; Spike guessed that everyone was over at the house because he could see Anya and Dawn peering outside the windows.   
"What do you want Spike?" Buffy asked.   
Spike decided to come out right and tell them, with a little lie; he dropped to his knees and acted as though he was in pain. "Buffy...I need your help; I know I was cruel earlier today but I'm under a...spell. I need your help Buffy; you need to break the spell." Spike said, surprised by his acting talents.   
Buffy looked down at the vampire. "Is that so?" Buffy asked. "Where is this big bad thing that put this spell on you?" Buffy asked.   
This was more then what Spike had been hoping for, Buffy was stepping right into the trip. "Come with me, I'll take you." Spike said.   
  
Against her better judgement, Buffy and the other members of the Scooby Gang followed Spike. Everyone, even Dawn, held some sort of a weapon; Spike had spun a tale that the thing that had put a spell on him couldn't easily be killed so they'd better bring whatever weapon they had.   
Spike stopped when they reached the Sunnydale Swim and Sports Center. "This is the place." Spike answered.   
Darry looked up at the building and grimaced as she read the sign. "Ugh, I hate the water." She muttered. She looked over at Oz with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "I can't swim." She muttered to him.   
Oz put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, this place has been closed for years; we won't be doing any swimming." Oz said. Darry, as usual, felt better by his words.   
"Come on, let's go." Spike said. Buffy stepped forward and pushed the door open. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine   
  
  
The Sunnydale Swim and Sports Center looked like a sorrow shell of what it had once been; Willow remembered well what the center had looked like before it closed, she had gone to the center before when she was little. Now, it looked like it was built by 'crazy people'. There was dust all over and the lights were burned out so it was hard to see.   
"Where is this guy, Spike?" Xander asked, holding up his pick-axe and running his fingers along the stem.   
As if answering his question, a large shadowy thing appeared in front of the Scooby Gang. Anya drew back behind Xander, poking with the bolt in her crossbow. "What the hell is that?" Anya asked.   
Spike walked away from the Scooby Gang and toward the figure. "This, my friends, is Chaos itself." Spike said, as though he was reading off a cue card.   
Buffy had never seen anything like it; it seemed to be made of faces and shadows. Its body was ever-changing, a new face appeared and then disappeared and was replaced by another face.   
"Yes, I am Chaos itself; I will unleash Hell on Earth." Chaos said.   
"Like we haven't heard that before." Darry muttered, running her finger along the bolt of her own crossbow.   
Chaos turned to face Darry, surprised by her fearlessness. However, he didn't let it show for long. "Now, wonderful Miss. Summers and friends, welcome too...forgive me for being cliche but...to my house of horrors. I won't keep you waiting, so let the games begin." Chaos said and lifted his bony hands.   
There was a bright flash of light and Buffy felt as though she was lifted from where she stood and dropped somewhere without even leaving the floor.   
When the light disappeared, Buffy looked around and it looked like she was in a large room; there was a pool behind her that looked like it was filled with mud.   
She noticed that Darry and Oz were standing in the room as well but the others were no where to be seen. Chaos appeared in the room as well but Spike was not with him; Spike couldn't get over how the vampire had tricked them into coming here. However, if Chaos and Spike were looking for a fight they were sure going to get it from one pissed off Slayer.   
Chaos floated over to them and looked at the Slayer, then at Oz and Darry. "Well, looks like you two are going to join your friend for what will be the last fight of your life. Not that it will even be a fight." Chaos said, looking at Oz and Darry.   
Darry didn't seem to falter but Buffy could tell that Oz was slightly shaken by his words. "Well, let's get it over with then." Darry said and put down her crossbow, figuring out that it was useless.   
Chaos seemed pleased by her words. "Yes." He agreed and then studied her. "I know you, or I used to; your soul used to reside within me, forced to wander the Ghost Roads. Oh yes, its too bad you are still not dead because your damned soul had great energy within it." Chaos said, a smile stretching across his face, which wasn't really a face.   
Darry raised the crossbow and fired, shaking as she did so; the bolt went right through Chaos, who seemed unfazed. Darry took a step back, right into Oz, who wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.   
Chaos laughed, shaking the walls of the building. "I guess I don't have to worry because your soul will soon return to me, werewolf, and you will not escape this time." Chaos promised.   
  
Xander lifted his head and blinked his eyes before realizing that it was too dark to see anything. He looked around and made out another shape beside him; he reached out to touch it, not sure if it was something he wanted to do. His shaking hand reached out and touched the shoulder a human being for he felt the skin against his fingers.   
The form beside him suddenly jerked, causing Xander to pull his hand back and nearly fall back onto the ground, for he was propped up on his other arm. The from beside him moved, he could tell because he saw the shadows move and change. "Hello?" The voice said, shaking but recognizable.   
"Dawn? Dawn, it's okay." Xander said, sitting up straight and crossing his legs underneath him.   
"Xander? Where are we?" Dawn asked, her voice getting slightly louder so Xander guessed her had turned to face him.   
"I don't really know, Dawn, but don't worry we'll find the way out." Xander answered.   
"In the dark?" Dawn asked, trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when a soft sound reached her ears. She knew that Xander could hear it too because he shuffled in the dark. "What was that?" Dawn asked.   
The sound became louder, and it was clear that it was a growling noise that they heard. Dawn inched closer to Xander. "What is it?" Dawn whispered, dreading the answer.   
  
When Willow opened her eyes, or awoke she didn't know what, she saw that she was in the exercise room, resting on one of the machines. A little light shown from broken light bulbs on the ceiling; Willow looked around and saw Anya resting on the floor near one of the treadmills.   
Willow sat up and rubbed her eyes, feeling the sting of sleep. "Anya." She said, looking down at the ex-demon, who appeared to be asleep.   
However, at the sound of her name, Anya jerked up, looking scared and surprised. "Xander?" Anya asked, looking around.   
Willow looked at her. "No, just me, I don't know where Xander is. I don't know where are." Willow asked.   
Anya sat up and looked at the redhead. "What happened? Why are we here?" Anya asked.   
Willow shrugged. However, before either was able to say another word, a large bat/bird like creature swooped down, as though from the wall, and dug his talons into Willow's shoulders, trying to pick her up.   
Both Willow and Anya began to scream and Willow beat at the bird as blood ran down her arms. Anya stood up and grabbed the bird away from Willow, getting a talon slashed upon her cheek.   
The bird fell away from Anya and hovered at the ceiling, looking down at Willow and Anya. Willow knew that they had to find something to defend themselves with, before the bird decided to attack again.   
  
Kellie reached beside her to grab her weapon, which was a dagger, or any weapon near her. Spike was on the otherside of a room that Kellie guessed was like a steam room, also looking for a weapon. She grabbed the hilt of her dagger and held it in front of her; when she was younger, her father had showed her how to fence so she got the general idea of how to sword fight.   
Spike also grabbed his weapon, which was a sword which Buffy had decided to give to him; Kellie was afraid to admit that she didn't really stand a chance against Spike's sword. However, she didn't really want to fight him at all because he was, after all, her boyfriend and she loved him. She knew he loved her but that shadow-guy had put a spell on him, so he couldn't tell that he did love her. But she knew he did.   
  
Chaos blocked Buffy's attack easily, as though she had never jumped at him. Buffy fell to the floor and Chaos glided past her, toward the swimming pool.   
"Rise up, Kraken, for your day has come; rise up and feast and rid the world of the Slayer and her friends." Chaos commanded.   
Water rose from the pool, as though pull by strings but Darry could see that it was something under the water that was causing it to move. Buffy quickly rose to her feet right as a large sea monster like creature rose from the water.   
Water dripped from its snake like body, as well as from itself teeth, nostrils and head. The creature let out an earsplitting roar as it trashed, spilling water everywhere.   
Buffy jumped back as water splashed over the edges of the pool; the Kraken lashed its tail around and jerked its body as well.   
Darry and Oz tried to back away from the pool but the Kraken whipped its tail toward them and knocked Darry off her feet. Oz tried to make a grab for her but Darry was knocked into the pool. Darry and the Kraken both disappeared under the dirty water.   
  
The growling continued and to Xander it sounded like it was getting closer; Dawn clung to his side, he could feel her rapid heart beat. There was a louder growling noise and three sets of two red eyes appeared in the darkness; Dawn looked up and then buried her head in Xander's arm, afraid of what was in the dark.   
Suddenly, lights came on with no warning and Xander could see they were in a room where you could play racquet ball. The floor was shinning under them and a net separated the court in two halves.   
Standing on the other side of the net was a three headed dog that Xander was sure he had seen before, somewhere, perhaps in a book. It looked like a normal dog, except for the heads; the dog would exactly be beautiful, for its coat was shiny and sleek and its paws were perfectly formed. The only reason why it wasn't beautiful was because instead of a tail it had three snakes, coming from its rear end, where a tail would be. The snakes jerked around and hissed and snapped at each other but the dog didn't seem to mind.   
The dog's left head lowered and growled at Xander and Dawn; the middle head raised and looked up at the sky as though it was bored; the right head looked behind it and looked at the snakes.   
Dawn moved back a little, as though she was trying to get away. As the sound of her body against the shiny floor, all three heads jerked to face her, growling and bearing their teeth. Xander saw that blood, instead of saliva, dripped from its teeth.   
  
Willow picked up a barbell and nearly dropped it, do to the weight; the bird flew at them and Willow managed to lift the barbell and swing it at the bird. The bird flew out of the way and Willow fell to the ground, her hand getting crushed under the barbell. She yelled in pain and tried to pull her hand out from under the weights but found she couldn't.   
The bird flew at Anya; the ex-demon had a tennis racket in her hand and swing at the bird. She hit the bird and it knocked into a weight-lifting machine. Anya ran forward and grabbed the stunned bird; she stuck it by the weights and pulled the string. About forty pounds of weights dropped and landed on the bird with a sickening crunch; blood dripped from the weights and Anya grimaced.   
She turned to Willow and helped lift the barbell off her hand; Willow stood up and cradled her hand. "Let's get out of here." She said, holding back the tears and gritting her teeth against the pain.   
  
Spike swung his sword and cut Kellie across the arm. As hard as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to swing her dagger at Spike, not that it would do any good.   
The only thing she could do was hope that Buffy figured out something to do before it was too late.   
  
Buffy ran to Oz's side as soon as Darry fell into the water; the Kraken ducked its body under the water as well.   
"Darry!" Oz yelled and dropped to his knees beside the edge of the pool. Half-way to the middle of the pool, Darry appeared, breaking through the water and gasping for breath. She disappeared under the water again and that was when Oz remembered that she had told him that she couldn't swim.   
The Kraken appeared again, swinging its tail and causing the water to churn like a whirlpool. Darry appeared again and floundered around; the Kraken roared and turned its had to face Darry.  
Darry disappeared under the water again and the Kraken with her, still churning the water.   
Before Buffy could stop him, Oz jumped into the pool, in hopes of saving Darry. Buffy would have jumped in after him but Chaos was behind her and jerked her away from the edge pool. Buffy was thrown into a wall and was stunned for a few seconds; when she looked up, Chaos was standing in front of her.   
  
The three-headed dog lunged at Dawn and Xander as they jumped to their feet. The dog's heads each snapped for them; the middle head grabbed a part of Dawn's skirt and ripped it. Dawn fell to the ground as well; Xander quickly picked her up, putting her behind him, trying to shield her. He knew, however, that if this dog wanted them then he was going to have them.   
The dog's right head snapped forward and grabbed Xander's ankle; he fell to the ground and Dawn jerked backward, running quickly toward the glass door. She grabbed the door handle and yanked but the door was locked. However, Dawn had an idea.   
She turned back to face the three-headed dog with snakes for tails and took her shoe off, throwing it at the dog. All three heads and all three snakes turned to look at her, all looking angry.   
"Come here fido." Dawn said, making 'come here' motions with her hands. The three-headed dog leapt for her, its claws ripping at the shiny floor as it charged at her.   
As the dog jumped at her, Dawn jumped out of the way, falling to the floor. The dog, unable to stop itself, crashed through the glass doors. It landed, amidst the glass, stunned; the dog lay there, covered with a dozen tiny scratches.   
Xander looked over at Dawn, who was standing up. "Nice work." He muttered. Dawn offered him a hand and he took it, standing up slowly and looking down at his chewed ankle.   
"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked.   
Xander shrugged but then he had an idea, he turned to Dawn with a smile on his face.   
  
Oz opened his eyes and found that it wasn't much better then having them closed. It was almost impossible to see his own hands in the water, let alone a foot in front of him.   
The water moved beside him and he looked, seeing what he believed was the Kraken's tail. He swam toward the surface, deciding to get his bearings. He looked around, Buffy was fighting with Chaos, who was kicking her butt, to say the least. He could see the top of the Kraken, moving above the water but he couldn't see Darry anyway.   
He took another breath and drove under the water again; it was still no better then before but at least he was getting used to the murkiness. In front of him, he could barely see the shape of something that he knew was not the Kraken.   
He swam toward it and as he got closer, saw that it was indeed Darry. He grabbed her and swam toward the surface, as fast as he could.   
When Oz broke the surface he saw that he was near the edge of the pool; when he got to the edge to gently eased Darry out of the water and then climbed out himself.   
He knelt by Darry's wet body and tried to see if she was breathing. As soon as he knelt beside her, she coughed and began to spit up water. She looked up at him with dazed eyes; she sat up and then fell into his arms, holding him tightly.   
He broke the embrace and looked down at her. Darry looked up at him with a slight smile on her lips. "I really hate the water now." Darry muttered.   
  
Xander took his belt off and tied it around the dog's middle neck. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dawn asked.   
Xander nodded. "This thing belongs to that Chaos guy right? So, it'll lead us to it and Buffy probably." Xander answered, making sure the belt was tight.   
The dog awoke, shaking its heads; when it saw that it was tied it, it went crazy, bucking and barking and roaring and jerking around.   
Then the dog took off running down the hallway, dragging Xander along with him; Dawn hurried after them, wondering if Xander was right.   
  
Willow and Anya hurried down a hallway, aware that there were sounds coming from in front of them; sounds of running and yelling and, as hard as it was to believe, barking. However, Anya and Willow continued down the hallway, in the direction where they were going.   
In front of them, Willow saw what looked like a huge three-headed dog. As they got closer, she saw that it was a three-headed dog; it was leading Xander on what looked like a belt and Dawn was following close behind.   
Anya lit up when she saw Xander in front of them; the dog came to a halt and growled at Willow and Anya. Xander stopped and Dawn crashed into him.   
"What's that?" Willow asked, looking down at the dog.   
"This thing is going to lead us to the Chaos guy and hopefully Buffy." Xander said.  
Anya looked behind them, in the direction the dog was headed. "Well, he's not that way we just came that way." Anya muttered.   
When she and Willow looked back they saw that the hallway was different, changed since they had ran down it.   
"That's weird." Willow muttered. The dog took off running again, down the changed hallway. Xander ran along after it, followed by Dawn, Willow and Anya. Xander only hoped that the dog would indeed lead them to the Chaos guy.   
  
Chaos grabbed Buffy's arm and twisted it, not only blocking her attack but cracking the bone as well. Buffy bit her lip to keep from crying out and hit Chaos with her other hand. Instead of going right through him, as she had thought would happen, her fist connected with his head like a normal human head. Chaos staggered backward, surprised by Buffy's ablitly to hit him.   
Chaos raised his hand to do another spell but was surprised when something hit him in the side, knocking him to the ground, away from Buffy. Chaos looked to see what it was and saw a very upset Darry, holding him to the ground.   
"I don't acrpicate being almost drowned and eaten by a sea monster. I also don't apricate you trying to kill my friend." Darry told him, calmly as though she was talking to a normal person.   
Chaos was surprised and became even more suprised when Oz came up and hit him in the 'face' with a boogeyboard.   
Darry stood up and turned to Buffy. "He's all yours." She said, motioning to the Chaos demon.   
Suddenly, the door to the room brust open and a three-headed dog ran in, howling and roaring. Everyone, including Chaos, turned to face the door; Buffy saw Xander being pulled after the dog and Dawn, Willow and Anya following him.   
"What the..." Buffy muttered, surprised by the four (not including the dog) suddenly showing up. She was, however, happy that her friends were okay.   
The dog pulled free of Xander and ran forward; for a second, Buffy thought the dog was going to attack Chaos but it charged past them and dove into the swimming pool. The dog began to attack the Kraken with all three heads.   
"Well, at least I don't have to go fishing later." Buffy muttered and then turned back to Chaos, who was surprised by the attacking animals.   
  
In the room, Kellie had finally given up standing and had decided to fight. She managed to knock Spike's sword away and get it for her own; she pressed it against Spike's throat as she held him pinned against the wall.  
"Go ahead, kill me, you have the chance." Spike said, looking up at her.   
Kellie hesiated.   
  
Buffy kicked Chaos, driving him backward. Behind her, in the pool, the battle between Kraken and Fido raged on. To Dawn it looked like the dog was winning as it tore into the Kraken's head, spilling blood.   
Buffy kicked Chaos again and then got the idea to throw him in the pool; perhaps the Kraken would attack him or he would drown. It was worth a try since All she was doing at the moment was keeping him busy. She turned around and came up behind Chaos; he turned around surprised but Buffy kicked him, standing him staggering toward the pool.   
Xander caught onto what Buffy was trying to do; the Chaos guy did as well and began to block her kicks and move away from the pool. Xander knew that all Buffy needed was someone to distract Chaos until she could get him into the pool.   
Xander picked up the boogeyboard that Oz had hit Chaos with eariler and threw it at the shadow. Chaos turned to look at him when the board hit him in the head.   
Perfect. Buffy kicked Chaos square in the 'stomach' and sent him into the pool. As soon as their 'master' hit the water, the Kraken and dog stopped fighting and dove into the water after him.   
Buffy knew that Chaos was dead when there was a bright flash of light and the Kraken and three-headed dog disappeared.   
  
Just as Kellie raised to the sword, Spike fell forward slightly, as though he was in pain. "Spike?" Kellie said, dropping the sword. Spike also dropped his dagger and then looked up at Kellie.   
"Kellie..." Spike said, remembering everything that had happened before, with the Chaos guy and everything he said. "Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered.   
Kellie dropped to his knees in front of him and lifted his head, kissing him. There was a spark and Kellie laughed and drew away from him.   
"Well, I guess this means sparks are flying." She laughed.   
Spike was surprised. "You're not mad at me?" Spike asked. "For everything?" He added.   
"I forgive you; I know it wasn't you." Kellie said with a smile. "Let's go find the others. And get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps." She added.   
  
Later, after everyone returned to the Summers house, they tried to fall into the normal nightly 'thing'. Darry leaned back on the couch, her wet hair falling over her shoulders. "Well, looks like everything is back to normal." She muttered and then rested her head on Buffy's shoulder.   
Then she looked over to her cousin, who was sitting at the far end of the couch making out with Spike. "Yep, it's like nothing ever happened." Darry added.   
Buffy nodded but couldn't help but think of how long it would be to their next battle. 


End file.
